


Kindred Spirits

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, WordGirl (Cartoon), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: A dark wizard accidently casts a spell where four guys from different worlds show up unexpectedly and try to get back to their own worlds. But the wizard believes they could be of some use to him and are trapped. Now they must work together to defeat the wizard or else they'll be stuck forever.





	1. The Darkness Within: The Beginnings

In a world beyond worlds, a young wizard was learning all that he could till his master forced him to be more. The apprentice did everything he could to make himself better but he was still a disappointment to the point he had to resort to using forbidden magic and it worked. The wizard was magnificent with his newfound gifts but slowly they corrupted him that eventually he drove away those he cared about except for his master, who was thrilled by the mass improvement of the boy. He didn't care if it was dark magic his apprentice was using. Power is power after all…

But despite it all the young wizard wished he had someone who could understand what he was going through between pleasing his master and losing those that loved and cherished him…

Meanwhile in other worlds four others, creature or human had the same sadness in their hearts but were forced to hide it from the rest of the world they lived in.

A Draconequus that was a spirit of chaos and disharmony tormented the ponies of Equestria and was forced into stone as punishment not once but twice. Naturally the creature wanted out but he couldn't. He was set on taking over a world that didn't understand him, for he was alone and bitter and nothing was ever going to change that.

A young man who was a famous model for his father's fashion designs but due to a tragic event regarding his mother, his father kept his distance from him and forced the boy to live in isolation. The boy wanted to be free but he needed to figure out how.

A young boy at the age of ten was obsessing on impressing those around him especially for the girl he dreamed of day and night. Using his talents for evil instead of good seemed to be the only way to get her attention. He didn't care if he got into trouble because of it, having her love was only thing that matter to him. Getting anyone's love was all that mattered.

A red fox was going about his day tricking and scamming mammals for profit. It was all he could do considering how others saw him and treated him. He could always hear the snide comments about him and his species. There was no escape from it and he had to make sure that no one saw they got to him. No one will ever get through to him. No one.

The pain was deep in these four that it seems that nothing would help them overcome it or was there?


	2. Discord

It was another Tuesday Tea for Discord and Fluttershy as the two enjoyed each other's company so much. Every since their tea party at Discord's they agreed to go and back and forth between houses to have Tuesday Tea. It was much more enjoyable and fun this way. So now they were in Discord's cottage that was in his chaotic realm of Chaosville, having tea on the ceiling along with some meaningful conversation and jollity.

Fluttershy giggled while a butterfly sandwich flew past her and tried to get it.

He told her, "Allow me, my friend." he summoned a butterfly net and managed to capture the sandwich to put on her plate. He caught her gaze and the two ended up staring at each other for a long period time before a smaller version of himself whispered in his ear.

"Careful now, you don't want her catching on how much you like her, do you?"

Discord shooed his tiny self away and cleared his throat as he went back to eating his teacup.

Fluttershy looked on in concern, "What's wrong?"

The draconequus said innocently, "Why whatever do you mean, Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus with bright rosy locks and teal eyes replied, "You're avoiding to look at me, did I do something wrong?"

Discord was taken aback by those words, "Wrong? Wrong? How can you do anything wrong?! You're the sweetest thing I know! After all, who was it to help me reform in the first place! To give me friendship when no one else would!"

She stammered while blushing, "Well… me… but that doesn't explain why you're refusing to look at me just now."

Discord sighed and moved his lion paw over his face while saying, "It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be… Won't you please tell me?"

In that instant while staring at her he could remember all they had done to get to this moment. At first they were enemies because she was the Element of Kindness to the Elements of Harmony and was nothing more than an obstacle in his path for chaos when he broke out of that stone prison the first time. Then when he separated the other Elements who were her friends, he was so sure he could convince her to be cruel on her own. Only for her to resist his word play by acting innocent that it gave him no choice but to spell her by force. Then later on, after his second release of being stone by order of Princess Celestia so that he may reform but he was giving them a hard time as usual when she tried to use a special power of hers that could tame animals. However, it backfired on her given he was immune to such things. It was at that point, they were even.

So she tried a different way of reforming him without her stare. He thought it was all just a joke and was playing along to get on her good side. But when she said those words about being friends, something in him changed. He started liking the idea of being friends with this sweet mare. As the events unfolded that day, he realized he couldn't bear the loss of his first friend. Much later then, their friendship was indifferent when his old plunder seeds came up to the surface. They didn't really have much to talk about other than she stood up for him.

Knowing he should do a good-well gesture for her because of that, he cast a spell to make the animals talk to her. The animals then threw a party for her. It was there that they agreed to write letters to each other. And because of a piece of useful information in one of those letters, he made a ploy that backfired on him when he got sick for real and she had to take care of him. By then, they agreed to have get-togethers more often by having tea parties. They got closer, but not too close, considering what happened next.

He actually was pleased to have the mission at hand. It would give him the chance to really impress his one true friend and for her to be proud of him. But when Tirek made his offer, he felt he did miss making chaos. It wasn't going to be easy betraying the pony that trusted him, but did she trust him? Would she not let him make use of his chaos more often if she trusted him? When Tirek took their essence away, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty of what he did. Then when Tirek turned back on his deal to him… he should've seen it coming, he should've… but it was the same reason she couldn't see his betrayal… he thought they were friends… he was a fool… By the time Tirek offer his trade, he couldn't bear to hear those words from her and had to tell her she was worth it.

The minute they were set free, he had to apologize for betraying her friendship… And by a miracle, she forgave him… And with that things slowly returned to normal between them, but he knew better now and was determined to make things right with the mare after his heart. So, with a few more adventures here and there, they finally got back on track with their friendship to the point he wanted to host the tea party for her and made drastic changes to himself and living area to make her more comfortable but that only resulted into almost making him fade from existence and she hadn't saved his life by acting chaotic on his behalf he wouldn't be here right now.

And recently they just celebrated Hearth's Warming together and gave each other a gift that meant a lot since it came from their hearts.

It was at that point, Discord realized how much he… loved Fluttershy. As bizarre and utterly ridiculous it was for a creature of chaos to feel such emotion towards a pony like her that's kind, calm, and sweet. But at the same time she was adorably chaotic in her own right, her saving him was proof of that and she did tell him that even though they were different as different as can be, they still made sense to her. It just made their friendship that much stronger.

And now… here it was… the moment of truth… He could finally tell her how he felt about her…

Fluttershy watched on with her big teal eyes, waiting for an answer.

Discord took a deep breath and faced her, "The truth is, Fluttershy, I… I lov-" but just before he could finish suddenly a dark purple swirling vortex appeared beside him and started sucking him in!

"AH-AH, FLUTTERSHY!" he hollered out.

She gasped and cried out, "Discord! What's happening?!" all while grabbing for his hands but the vortex was too strong!

"I don't know! This has never happened beforeeeeeeeee!" he slipped from Fluttershy's grasp and fell right into the wormhole while yelling out in fear, "FLUTTTERSHYYYY!"

"DISCORD! NO!" she yelled out in anguish as tears ran down her cheeks.

He disappeared into the vortex and as quickly as it came it disappeared as well leaving Fluttershy at a loss of what just happened.


	3. Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir

"Pound it!" the young miraculous superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped in triumph of saving another civilian from being akumazed.

After helping the citizen back to where they belonged before the akuma corrupted them, Ladybug and Chat Noir found an empty rooftop to sit on to see the sight of Paris above.

Chat briefly looked at her before rubbing his neck, "Say, bugaboo… uh, Ladybug, did you ever think that we could ever come this far as superheroes?"

Ladybug replied, "Truthfully, no, I didn't. I thought I would only have to be Ladybug for a short time but since Hawkmoth has eluded us for so long… well… you get the picture."

Chat said, "In all honesty, milady, I don't think I would ever give up being a superhero, it means too much to me…" he fiddled with his miraculous on his finger. "So even when we do stop Hawkmoth, I will keep patrolling this city and help the people of Paris in any way I can."

Ladybug was amazed by his speech making her say, "Wow, Chat… that's… really awesome of you to do that."

"Of course, I would much prefer it if you were still there by my side…" he leaned closer to her face while smirking.

Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes, "Look, Kitty, when we do capture Hawkmoth, I can't promise that we'll keep superheroing together but… if there's trouble happening then I can guarantee that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there to save the day."

He smiled, "That's all I needed to know, milady." then he frowned and asked, "So… have you… and that boy you love…?"

Her face sagged and stated, "No, we haven't but… I'm trying my hardest to get him to notice me…"

Chat Noir felt a ray of hope within himself of Ladybug forgetting this boy and would move on to him but at the same time he sympathized with his lady given he knew how it felt to want to get someone's attention mainly her or even his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir's real identity was Adrien Agreste and he modeled for the famous Gabriel's designs. He was a perfect figure for fashion and had his whole life planned out for him but even so he wasn't very happy with it and desired for more freedom. Being Chat Noir gave him that freedom thanks to his Kwami, Plagg. One of his greatest fears as Adrien was him being locked away and that fear had almost came true when his father kept away from him attending school but thankfully he changed his mind and allowed him to go. It was still a mystery as to why that was but he dared not question it.

Now as Chat Noir he had the freedom to go as he pleased and to be his true self even if he was hidden behind a mask. And the best part about being Chat Noir was that he was Ladybug's partner, and she was the girl of his dreams even though she kept her identity a secret, he vowed that whoever was behind the mask was the girl he loved no matter what. And twice now he confessed his feelings to her but was sadly rejected due to her liking someone else. But he won't give up, not in the least bit.

He didn't know why but hope was always there when he was around Ladybug. There had been moments where she showed some affection to him that it gave him all the reason to keep trying.

She got him out of his thoughts, "Chat Noir, I know it's hard to accept that I like someone else but I don't want to give you false hope either."

"I know my lady, and your honesty is much appreciated but a cat can still dream can't he?" he smirked again.

She sighed in exasperation and started to get up with him following.

"It's getting late, we better get back to our homes."

"You're right, Ladybug." knowing how furious his father would be for not getting home on time. He bowed, "Until next time, milady." he extended his baton and was about to jump when suddenly a swishing dark purple vortex appeared above him and began to suck him in!

"LADYBUG HELP!"

Ladybug saw this in horror and shouted, "Chat Noir!" she aimed her yo-yo at him but it was already too late, Chat Noir had vanished into the vortex with it disappearing as well.

Ladybug uttered in confusion, "What… just… happened?"


	4. Tobey McCallister

The young blond twelve year old genius wearing his work goggles over his glasses and work apron was working hard in his bedroom on a new robot creation.

The Narrator stated from above, "Well this is interesting, Tobey McCallister the Third is working on a new robot? Gotta say I'm surprised, I thought you were done with the robot rampages. After all, Word Girl hasn't have to engage you in battle in well… since that time you threaten to destroy the library all because Becky Botsford didn't believe you gave her that book. In fact, wasn't your last battle with her was when you teamed up with Chuck, Granny May, Dr. Two-Brains, and the Butcher?"

Tobey rolled his eyes and merely replied in annoyance, "Yes it was, but I'll have you know that I am not going to go on a rampage."

"Oh? Then what are you doing?"

"If you must know, it's a gift for my mother for her birthday to help her around the house more."

"Awww! That's so sweet of you!"

He accusingly pointed up, "But you are not to breathe one word of it!" before he went back to work. The robot was a smaller version to that of his normal ginormous creations. He tested it out by using the remote and it started to work perfectly by walking around and picking things up until it short circuited. Tobey grunted in frustration and threw off the goggles.

The Narrator inquired, "Let me guess, back to the drawing board?"

Tobey picked up the robot and placed it and the remote inside his pants' pockets. He took off his apron and started to leave the room.

He outright said, "I need some time to think."

"Man, you're much moody then I remember."

"Naturally, it's call being in puberty."

"So that's it, our little boy genius is finally growing up!" makes a sniffle, "I'm so proud!"

Tobey grumbled under his breath as he left the house and started walking down the street, he thought deep and long about how to fix the malfunctioning robot when suddenly he saw a girl in a red supersuit and yellow cape with a monkey in a blue matching uniform on her back flying above him. A small smirk crept on his lips as he shouted out, "Word Girl!"

The superhero flew down at super speed and said at a fast rate, "What is it? Is there trouble?!"

Tobey chuckled and told her, "No, there's no trouble."

Word Girl scowled along with Captain Huggy Face, she scolded, "Tobey, you can't just shout my name without something being wrong."

"What I can't say hello to my dear friend, Word Girl?" he questioned with a sly grin.

Word Girl sighed in exasperation, "As much as I am grateful that you have toned down on the robots in the past year… you still have a long way to go before I can call you a friend." even though she knew she was already was his friend as her secret identity, Becky Botsford.

The two had been rivals in school and still are when it came to their smarts. Only twice did Tobey find out she was Word Girl but she was able to disprove it with her sidekick's help leaving him none the wiser. As Word Girl he was one of her best villains when it came to attacking the city with robots but she knew his ultimate motivation was getting her attention and love. As much as she didn't want to acknowledge it but there had been moments where they had connected like the time Tobey had a lost his master remote to his robots, the two had ended up spending time together while searching for it and discovered they had similar things they liked. Time and time again they would find more things in common but as much as she understood Tobey, he still misbehaved and acted poorly when a misunderstanding happened.

So she always had to rebuff his affections toward her but she knew a good person laid somewhere behind that gruff exterior, it was just a matter of getting him out.

Tobey asked, "So when do I get to be called a friend."

Word Girl responded, "As long as you don't go back to your old habits then I would say it'll be very soon," she saw a tiny genuine smile on his face making her slightly smile too, "Now if you'll excuse me, Huggy and I have to get back to patrolling the city."

"Well if you must." he responded with a smirk, "But I do so wish you would stay longer…"

She teasingly replied, "Of course you do." then she took off like a shot.

Tobey, now feeling in a lot better mood after seeing his dream girl was about to walk on when suddenly… A strange purple vortex appeared in front of him making him yell, "What in the world?!" and started to get pulled in!

The Narrator gasped, "Oh my gosh! Where did that come from?!"

Tobey hollered, "Who cares! I'm getting sucked into it! SOMEONE HELPPPPP! WORDGIRL!"

Luckily, Word Girl heard with her superhearing and raced back to see the horrible sight and cried out, "Tobey!" she dived to get him but she missed just as his body and hands got swallowed in the vortex!

The vortex had then disappeared without a trace, leaving Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face speechless from the whole thing before she reached out and uttered, "Tobey…"


	5. Nick Wilde

Judy Hopps was doing her paperwork when suddenly her partner, Nick Wilde grabbed for the reports and held them away from her.

"Nick! Give that back!" she tried reaching for it but she was too short compared to the fox's height.

He chuckled, "Carrots, you have been working hard as it is, don't you think you deserve a break?"

She kept trying to grab the forms, "Not until I finish these!"

"But you already finished the paperwork done for the week alone! Face it, Fluff, you're such a workaholic that I should book you for being intoxicated!"

She sarcastically replied, "Oh har-har, I am not that much of a workaholic. I take breaks when needed."

He made that trademark smirk of his that his partner loved and despised at the same time, "Then prove it. If you can go without doing work for one whole hour, I will personally ask the Chief to put me on parking duty for a day."

Judy's eyes widen in amazement before grinning mischievously, "Oh, I got to see that. Alright Slick, you got yourself a bet." she held out her paw.

He kept smirking and shook it. He checked the clock, "Okay, starting right now, you take that break."

"You'll see, I will make it for one hour!" she made it back to her desk and started relaxing but shortly afterwards she started to fidget and kept glancing at the paperwork in Nick's paw. She tried to take her mind off it by taking out her phone and started playing on it but she still kept getting distracted by the work still in his paw. After a few more minutes, Judy started to slowly break and was twitching in her chair.

Nick had to hide his smile not wanting to give her reason to keep going.

Judy then let out a yell, "Argh! I can't take it anymore!" she ran out of the seat and grabbed the papers away and began to write at a fast pace.

Nick casually walked up to her with a smug look on his face.

Judy could feel his complacency behind her and growled, "Don't you dare say… It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

He guffawed and smacked his leg, "Oh, Carrots, you know me so well!"

She slowly turned around to face him with a glare before it soften, "I should have known, you wanting to do parking duty for a day… that never would have happen…"

"Well it just proved my point further that you are indeed a workaholic and it needs to be addressed."

She smiled, "You always know how to look after me…"

He smiled back, "Hey, it's my job as your partner to think about your wellbeing. Wow, just think, if you hadn't me for a partner you would have dropped dead at this point!"

She shook her head, while she wouldn't admit to him, he wasn't wrong. She probably would be exhausted from overworking had she didn't take Nick as a partner in the force. He kept her from doing the extreme and she was grateful for that. While she helped him keep on his toes when their job demanded it. No doubt about it, they were the perfect team.

She smirked, "You know I'm just going to get back at you, right?"

"But of course!" he joked, "You wouldn't be the Carrots I know if you didn't! The fact you almost caught me with felony tax evasion still impresses me to this day!"

Judy stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well it was your fault for conning me in the first place the day we met. How was I supposed to know that Finnick wasn't a baby fox and you were just using his size and cuteness to buy a jumbo pop."

"First off, don't let Fin know you called him small and cute, and secondly, you were a gullible dumb bunny, simple as that." he booped her nose.

While annoyed by the gesture she smiled nevertheless then said, "Well, truth be told, I didn't want to use the tax evasion to get you to help me with the case but I secretly hoped you wouldn't. It was the perfect revenge."

He smiled back at her then he motioned her to the door, "Come on, it's almost time for us to go on patrol. We'll drop off the papers to Clawhauser and finally get out of this stuffy precinct."

They started walking out of their office, with her saying, "You only think it's stuffy because of how Chief Bogo runs this place."

"Well yeah, have you forgotten how bias he was toward us during the Night Howler case?"

"But that's in the past now, the Chief totally respects us now and we are making the world a better place."

"As always, your optimism is nothing but short and I hope it stays that way, forever."

They exchanged a smile then they handed their paperwork over to their cheetah co-worker who gave a look of approval to both the papers and them. They left the large police station and went straight to the parking lot to get to their squad car.

But just as they were getting closer to their car… A purple swirling vortex appeared underneath Nick and he ended up falling into it!

"AH JUDY!" he screamed out.

Judy gasped and hopped into action by grabbing his long arms but the vortex was too strong for her for her to hold on and he slipped from her grasp!

"NICK!" she shrieked as he disappeared into the vortex along with it, like there was never a trace of it to begin with. The bunny crouched in despair while desperately finding an opening of some kind, uttering, "No-no-no-no, this can't be happening…" then she shouted, "Nick! Nick! Nick!" over and over but her cries were in vain.


	6. The Wizard's Mistake

Damon Castiel was brewing a potion in his cauldron in his castle tower room. The Master, the owner of the castle and his teacher was currently on a quest for new potion ingredients and spells. Damon wanted to surprise him when he'd returned so he quickly looked into his book of spells and found the perfect thing.

"The Master will be pleased at how well my potionmaking skills have improved." he added more ingredients into the cauldron. He then looked into his book and chanted out the spell but as he was chanting he thought of his past.

Damon was but ten years old when he was chosen to be The Master's apprentice. He saw potential in the boy and taught him everything he knew. But as he was accelerating in his studies, his mentor kept pushing him to do more to the point he restored to using dark magic. A great change had happen to him and others had noticed it too mainly his parents and his childhood friend.

Damon was best friends with the daughter of his next door neighbors and they did everything together, making them a great team. Both of them were gifted in magic and had always used their powers for good that is until he accepted The Master's apprenticeship and began to use his for evil. Needless to say, his friend didn't like the change and ended their relationship. This sent him over the edge making him devote his time to his master while turning his back on the world. He hasn't seen his family in over five years now and he was fine with that.

He was going to be one of the greatest wizards of all time next to his teacher so he didn't have to distract himself with such nonsense. But even so it can be a lonely existence and having someone around when The Master was gone would be nice for once.

With his thoughts distracting him, he didn't see the wind from his opened window turning the page in his book and when he looked back to chant the spell again, he ended up saying different words making him realize. _Wait… that's not right…_

However the damage had already been done and suddenly four portals opened up from all sides of the room and two humans and two creatures fell out of them.

They were sprawled on the floor groaning, when they looked up, saying, "Where am I?" before noticing each other and gawked.

Tobey was first to speak, "How- what?"

Chat Noir piped up, "That's what I like to know too."

Nick spoke up much to Tobey and Chat's shock, "What animals are you?"

Both humans shouted, "YOU CAN TALK?!"

Discord waved his paw in front of them, "Ah, hello, I do believe you're forgetting about me." pointing to himself.

They turned to see him and Nick, Tobey, and Chat Noir were stunned by the creature's appearance.

Nick voiced, "Okay, I take it back, just what kind of animal are you?!"

"A Draconequus." he stated proudly.

"A WHAT?!" all three of them yelled.

Tobey scoffed, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Discord smiled, "Oh, you wouldn't; I am one of a kind after all."

Chat commented, "Well you're certainly taking all of this calmly."

"I'm used to it. Crazy and weird is what I do." he scowled, "Though in this case… I was forced from my home by an unnatural source!"

A voice said, "Yes, I believe that would be me…"

The four turned their heads around to see a boy about seventeen years old wearing robes.

Nick asked, "Who are you? And why did you bring us here?" he looked around, "Wherever… here is…"

Tobey glowered while pointing up, "Yes, I _demand_ to know that myself!"

Chat and Discord crossed their arms as they waited for the boy's answer.

He started to introduce himself, "My name is Damon Castiel, and I am a wizard-in-training." he explained, "I was making a special potion for my master when it seems I had chanted the wrong spell from my spellbook." showing them the book, "That somehow brought all of you here instead to my world."

Chat pointed, "So you made a mistake, it happens. Now if you would be so kind as to send us back to our worlds that be great. Thanks."

There was a pause as Damon looked at all of them, at first he was going to do it by reversing the spell and send them back where they belong but then he saw the potential in each of them and stated while going to the other side of the room, "You know… I would but… I'm still learning how to use magic and it could be days before I can return all of you to your homes so let me accommodate you in the meantime, it's the least I can do." he went to the door and motioned them to follow him.

The four exchanged an uncertain look before doing as the wizard said. As they walked down a long hallway, Discord inquired, "So little wizzy, I've been feeling a magical constrain since I got here. Normally I can pop in and out anywhere I like but I can't do that here, what gives?"

Damon replied, "That would be the magical barrier around the castle."

Tobey scoffed again, "Magic… there's no such thing as magic…"

Nick told him, "Normally I would agree with you but considering of what has happened to us then yup, call me a believer."

Chat Noir asked, "I take it you two aren't from a world full of magic, right?"

The fox replied, "That would be correct."

Tobey proclaimed haughtily, "My world has cold hard science, in fact my inventions have always been able help me get by. Especially my robots." taking out his robot as an example. "So who needs magic?! Not me!" he cackled.

Both Nick and Chat gave Tobey a suspicious look while Discord and Damon were intrigued by the lad.

Discord floated his body around the boy making the others surprised.

"Not exactly Mister Humble are you?"

"Are you kidding?! Where I come from I was one of the city's most feared villains!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Chat and Nick shouted out.

Discord's eyes lit up at the response with him saying, "Well! That is interesting news! As it so happens, I myself was a villain set on taking over Equestria!" he chuckled loudly.

Chat Noir and Nick's eyes widen in alarm while Tobey slyly grinned, " _Really…?_ That is very interesting as well… Tell me, do you enjoy watching chaos before your eyes?"

He pshawed, "Please! You're talking to the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony! Of course I like watching chaos happen!"

Chat whispered down to Nick, "This is not a good sign, is it?"

"No, no I should say not…"

Tobey kept asking the spirit, "Do you like the idea of dominating others?!"

"Oh I do! I do!"

"That you constantly need to show you're better than everyone else?!"

"Absolutely!"

"And do you rarely have a care in the world for others?"

"Weellll I used to…"

Tobey sighed, "Yeah… me too."

Nick and Chat exchanged a sigh of relief as well as wiping their brows.

Discord said, "Let me guess, it was someone that was able to show you a better way and that they mean so much to you that you had to give up your plans for conquest?"

The boy genius replied, "Something like that. I am still not the good person she wants me to be. But I hope to be someday."

" _She?"_ they questioned with raised brows except Damon.

Tobey's cheeks blush bright red realizing he said too much. He sputtered in defense, "It's none of your concern!"

They laughed.

Discord said, "Kid, trust me, I know exactly how it is, I too have a girl that is the reason I reformed in the first place."

The trio was surprised by that information with Tobey uttering in bewilderment, "You… you do?"

"Yes, she is the one pony I truly care about."

"Pony?" Chat inquired.

Discord waved his talon dismissively, "Yes, yes, I come from a land where ponies, pegasi, and unicorns live together in harmony, why else was I a villain in the first place? We got all sorts of magical beasts running around but it's like I told you, I'm the only one there is." he smirked.

Chat Noir turned to the fox, "So where exactly are you from for animals to talk and walk on two legs?"

Tobey added, "Not to mention wearing clothes like a normal human being does, which is completely unheard of."

"Is that what you are?" Nick tried to pronounce it, "A _hu_ -man?"

Chat Noir said, "It's just one word, but you get the gist. And yes, that's what me and these guys are here." pointing to Tobey and Damon.

Tobey made a snarky remark, "Oh, so you are human, I thought you were some kind of mutant cat hybrid. Oh, I would love to see the look on Dr. Two-Brains' face if he ever saw you."

Chat Noir ignored the comment and merely responded with, "It's actual a costume. Sort-of… it fusions on to me every time I transform. Making me like a cat but not."

He saw the confused expressions on their faces with him saying, "In other words, magic."

Nick said, "Right, well to answer your question from before, I am from a world where animals of all kind co-exist but humans don't exist at all. The city I am from is called Zootopia and I work there as a cop." shows the patch on his blue uniform.

Chat gleefully said, "You're a cop?! I'm a superhero!"

"Oh really? Well I would assume with that get-up you're wearing you were a burglar."

Chat smirked as he quipped, "Don't you mean, _cat_ burglar."

There was a pause between them before they burst out laughing.

Nick exclaimed between laughs, "Oh, I definitely like you!"

Chat told him, "And you laughed at my pun! We are definitely going to get along!"

Discord and Tobey muttered with a roll of their eyes, "Oh brother…"

The draconequus mumbled under his breath, "I can make better puns than that…"

Damon cleared his throat to their attention, "As much as I glad you are getting along so well, I have to put you all in a room," he motioned to the rooms next to him, "so that you can get settled in, but as I do not know your names, I cannot assigned the rooms until I do."

Discord floated up, "Oh, where are my manners?" he bowed, "I am Discord."

Chat Noir bowed as well, "Chat Noir at your service."

"Nick Wilde." the fox stated.

"And I am Theodore McCallister the Third, but I mostly prefer Tobey."

Damon declared, "Wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now then, Chat Noir can take this room right here. Then Discord can take the next one, followed by Nick and Tobey."

Chat replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Discord added, "I must agree."

Nick nodded while Tobey was indifferent to the whole thing.

Damon started to go, "Excellent, I shall let you know when dinner is ready, so please make yourselves comfortable and I shall see you all later." and with that he left them alone.

The boys exchanged a look before going into their rooms, with them each closing the door behind them.

When Chat Noir knew it was safe, he said, "Claws in." he detransformed back into Adrien Agreste with his black cat Kwami, Plagg right beside him.

Adrien sat in front of the door making sure no one could come in, "This is bad, Plagg, I can't get back home until Damon has enough power to do it. My father, Natalie, my friends, Ladybug… They'll be worried sick about me…"

Plagg sat on his shoulder in comfort, "I wish I knew a way for you to return home but I don't…" then he asked, "I don't suppose you have any cheese on you…?"

"You're in luck, I have one piece of camembert left." he took it out of his pocket to give his Kwami to munch on, "And it's a good thing too, I'll need you to keep me transformed while we're here." he looked at the wall where his neighbors were, "They're the strangest people I have ever met especially that Discord guy. He looks like an entire zoo put together!"causing himself to chuckle. Then his thoughts dwelled to Ladybug of how scared she looked when he vanished into the portal and sighed sadly, "Oh milady… if only you were here with me right now…"

Meanwhile Discord was busy redecorating his room to something more him making him comment, "Interesting, so I can still use my powers inside the castle, I just can't get out of it..." then he thought of Fluttershy while saying out loud, "Don't worry, my dearest friend, I'll be home soon and then I can finish telling you what I wanted to say."

Next door, Nick was trying to get a signal on his phone but couldn't, he growled in frustration. Thinking of how upset his furry bunny partner must be after his disappearance he uttered sadly, "Judy…" clutching the phone close to his chest.

In the last room, Tobey was pacing the floor trying to think a way to get back home sooner, back to his house, his robots, his mother, and… Word Girl… The boy stopped and sat in a chair in dismay, it wasn't just his mother and Word Girl he missed but any face in Fair City, his villain colleagues, his classmates… This made him think of Becky Botsford. As annoying as she was to be his rival in school, she was still his friend. The only friend that could tolerate his arrogance.

"Word Girl… Becky…" he said quietly then he took out his robot and remote and started to work on it again.

* * *

Damon used his magic to get dinner ready in both the castle kitchen and dining hall. He thought with an evil grin.

_Fortune has truly smiled upon me. With these four offworlders I can became the greatest sorcerer ever! But first I must earn their trust so they don't catch on to my plans… So until then I must play the gracious host but once my master returns… All bets are off!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, they are much appreciated and hearing feedback is always nice and helpful.


	7. Missing

"Sir, I know what I saw!" Judy insisted in Chief Bogo's office.

The cape buffalo stated in disbelief, "That a whirlpool magically came out of nowhere and sucked Wilde into it? Forgive me, Hopps if I don't believe you in the least bit."

She said hysterically, "Look I know it's ridiculous and trust me, I wouldn't believe me either but the fact still remains that I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Hopps, maybe you thought you saw it when really you passed out from exhaustion and dreamed the whole thing."

"Even if that were true, Chief, which it isn't, then tell me where Nick is. He's not here and I tried reaching him on his phone but the number is out of reach! Something is not right!"

"The whole department has been put on alert, Hopps. We will find your partner, so I suggest that you take the rest of the week off to recover from working too hard. I can't have one of my best officers go off the deep end just because she lost her fox."

Judy blushed at the thought realizing she has been acting unprofessionally after losing Nick and tried to speak in a calm tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was acting crazy but I need to find Nick, yes he's my partner but he's also my best friend. So please, sir, let me stay and help with the search." she looked up at him with her pleading violet eyes.

Bogo sighed and told her, "I'm sorry Hopps, but I have to put my hoof down for this. I am ordering you to return home and you are to be off duty for one week. Do I make myself clear?"

Judy hung her head, "Understood, sir…" and she left the office in sadness.

* * *

"Doc, there has to be something you can do to open that vortex again!" Word Girl pleaded with her number one foe and old friend before the experiment of fusing with the evil mouse Squeaky's brain happened, Dr. Two-Brains from the place that Tobey disappeared.

He irritatedly told her "Word Girl, I am trying okay." using a device to scan the area.

She shamefully replied, "Sorry… it's just… Something like this has never happened before."

The Narrator spoke up, "I'll say, I was really surprised when that thing showed up and swallowed Tobey in! I have no idea where that came from!"

Word Girl sadly said, "And I was too late to save him, now I need to set this right and find him."

Dr. Two-Brains commented, "Honestly I'm surprised that you care that much, I mean he is a villain like me, you should be glad he's gone."

She frowned, "Doc, whether or not he's a villain is not the point here. If it had been you, Chuck, Granny May, Butcher, or any other villain, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same. Remember Miss Power?"

Doc was touched by her words until he rolled his eyes, "Except this time it's more personal given how close you two been getting." she was about to object when he held a hand up, "Don't deny it, because while he has a crush on you, you also have some feelings for him…"

She sputtered, "I don't- you got it all wrong! I'm just concerned for his safety!"

"Huh-uh, says the superhero that forcibly came into my lair and dragged me here in a panic state. You're worried about him yes, but it's more than that, isn't it?"

"Doc, please, I don't have time for this, Tobey's life could be in danger. Think what you will but it's my job to rescue him and bring him back home. His mother is stricken with grief and has begged me to find her son and you're my only chance of doing that, so please keep trying."

Dr. Two-Brains sighed, "Fine, only because I like the kid myself and I want to see him back home too. So for the sake of our past friendship I will do what you ask."

Word Girl smiled in gratitude, "Thank you." letting him getting back to work.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was on the very rooftop that Chat Noir disappeared from. She was there with Master Fu and their Kwamis, Wayzz and Tikki. She told the Guardian of the Miraculous of what happened and brought him there to see if there was a way to get Chat Noir back.

"What can we do Master Fu?" she asked him.

Fu looked around then he sat down and crossed his legs while taking out a medicine bowl and potion bottles. He then poured the potions in the bowl and stirred them up. He noticed the liquid turned dark purple making him say, "Ah, there is great magic afoot. The portal has taken Chat Noir for a reason."

"What's the reason?" Marinette asked.

"I do not know. But it's important we manage to reopen the portal so that you may find Chat Noir and bring him back."

The teenager nodded in determination while Master Fu went to work thinking of any concoction that could work.

Marinette's phone rang and saw that it was Alya, her best friend calling and answered it.

" _Marinette have you heard? Adrien is missing!"_

Marinette released a large gasp and fretted, "What?! Adrien is missing?!"

From behind her, the Kwamis and Master Fu exchanged a look knowing that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

Alya continued, " _Yeah, Nino told me after he got a call from the Agreste residence asking where he was! They then checked out any other place Adrien could be and he wasn't there!"_

Marinette started breathing heavily, Adrien… the boy she had been crushing on since his arrival at school is missing… she could remember Adrien running away from home on Christmas Eve but he returned home on his own but now… something was definitely wrong. She quickly said, "Alya, I'll need to call you back." she hung up and faced Master Fu, "First Chat Noir, now Adrien, Master, I need to go and help with the search."

"Marinette, I'm sorry to say but your search would be fruitless…"

"What… what do you mean? Adrien has to be around here somewhere! I will search every part of Paris until I do!"

The Master sighed, "Please trust me on this, Marinette, and need I remind you that your partner is somewhere in another place that no one knows about, the police, your friends, and good people will help aid in the search of Adrien Agreste but Chat Noir has no one to search for him… except for Ladybug…"

Marinette bit her lip, considering the master's words.

Tikki went up to her, "Master Fu is right, Marinette, your mission is to find Chat Noir so that Paris has its heroes."

The girl released a sigh, she didn't want to give up on Adrien but her Kwami was right as usual. Paris needed both Ladybug and Chat Noir. She needed to focus on saving Chat, wherever he was. Thinking it through, she actually missed the overgrown cat and his terrible puns, he was a great partner and friend that a superhero could have. Naturally her love for Adrien made it difficult to choose but she had no choice.

"You're right, Tikki. I just hope that Adrien will be found by time I return with Chat Noir."

"I'm sure he will be." Pleased to hear he didn't have to resort to telling Marinette the truth about Adrien and Chat Noir, Master Fu went back to figuring how they could reopen the vortex.

* * *

Fluttershy was able to return to her home by asking Discord's house if it provided her with a way to her house. Luckily it did as she asked and once she was back she rushed over to Twilight Sparkle's castle and told the lavender alicorn what happened.

Twilight quickly asked Spike the Dragon to send a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who came right away after receiving the message.

Fluttershy recapped the events to the tall alicorns as they gave troubled looks.

"This is quite serious," said Celestia, "If someone has taken Discord for their own purposes, then I'm afraid it could spell certain doom for Equestria or anywhere else."

Luna inquired to the buttercream pegasus, "It was a purple portal, you say it was?"

Fluttershy responded, "Yes! Do you know what that means?" she looked on with hopeful eyes.

Luna shook her head, "Alas, I do not."

"Oh…" the mare uttered in disappointment.

Twilight comforted her friend, "Don't worry, Fluttershy, this is Discord we're talking about, I'm sure wherever he is he'll be able to get out."

"I suppose so, but we should at least try to see if we can find him in case something truly is wrong."

Celestia nodded, "I must agree, Discord is far too powerful and could become a prize to someone that might find him useful. Just like with Tirek."

Fluttershy hated remembering that, she rather focus on the now with Discord being a better friend and magical being. If what Celestia said was true then she needed to find Discord and fast.

Twilight went to work by finding any books that involved interdimensional portals and gateways. Fluttershy watched on while Spike went to tell the rest of their friends of what has transpired.

* * *

As it grew late into the evening for all four worlds, the girls were sadden by the fact that progress couldn't be made in one day and were force to retire for the night. In their own homes and own bedrooms. They looked at pictures of the guys they missed. Becky had a picture of her and Tobey hanging out, and the same was for Judy as she scrolled through her phone. Fluttershy had a photo of her and Discord together knowing he had the same picture in his home. Marinette looked at her snapshots of Adrien and scrolled through her phone looking at videos of her and Chat Noir saving the day.

Not knowing it they sighed together and sat on their beds, wallowing.

Suddenly without warning, a white glowing light appeared before them and as if in a trance, the girls went to it like a moth to a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.


	8. Getting to Know You: Part One

Damon pulled on a rope to ring the bell to signal to his guests that dinner was ready.

Adrien heard it and turned to Plagg, "Time to transform again."

The Kwami groaned, "Can't we just have dinner sent up here? You've been Chat Noir for like the whole day! My poor body can't handle it!"

"Sorry, Plagg but it would be rude if we didn't show up. Damon has gone through a lot of trouble to make us a meal; the least we can do is let Chat Noir make an appearance."

While this had been going on, Discord, Tobey, and Nick were going out of their rooms when they heard the arguing coming from Chat's room.

"Well what's going to happen when you run out of camembert? What then? You know you can't transform without me being energized!"

"I'll have to think of something later, but right now I have to transform. So, Plagg, claws out!"

From the crack under the door they could saw a green glow before it disappeared then Chat Noir opened the door to see the guys standing outside, he put on a cheesy grin and said, "Oh, hey guys, I was just about to head down to dinner, you coming?"

The trio had their arms crossed with dubious looks on their faces.

Discord started, "You do realize that once we go back to our own worlds, we'll never see each other again…"

Tobey made air quotes, "So the whole 'secret identity' thing is really quite unnecessary in case…"

Nick added, "So if you're having trouble staying transformed throughout this whole ordeal then really you shouldn't have to stay transformed."

Chat was surprised by this and had to admit that they made some excellent points. If they were from different worlds to begin with, does protecting your identity really matter all that much? With a sigh, he decided that no it didn't and said.

"Claws in."

Chat Noir was back to being Adrien and Plagg was floating next to him.

The three guys were bit taken aback by the teen boy's mundane appearance.

Discord then noticed the little creature that looked like a black cat and commented, "A Kwami, of course, I should have recognized your presence to begin with."

Plagg floated to them with Tobey and Nick giving him strange looks.

"The name's Plagg, and my power is the power of destruction."

Tobey chuckled, "Really? A tiny thing like you can destroy things?"

Plagg went to his face, "Trust me, I can destroy cities if I wanted to."

Adrien came up from behind and stated, "Which is why you need a miraculous holder to keep you from doing just that." he showed off his ring, "My partner Ladybug has earrings for her miraculous and her power is creation."

Discord wearing Sherlock attire blew on a bubble pipe, "Ah, yes, the opposite of destruction, I see. When one is the opposite to the other they can create a bond strong enough to overcome anything."

Nick mentioned, "I know for a fact that this is true. My own partner, Judy, is very different from me but together we're able to solve any case within days!"

Tobey smirked, "So you have a special someone in your lives too?"

Adrien rubbed his neck awkwardly while Nick turned his head away in embarrassment.

Discord gushed, "Ooh! They do!"

Nick countered, "She's not… that is to say… We're just really good friends."

Adrien said, "My lady, uh, Ladybug doesn't really see us that way but only as friends, but I hope that someday that it could change."

Just then the bell rang again reminding them they had to get to dinner.

"We better get going, and by the way my real name is Adrien Agreste." as the teenager started to go with Plagg by his side.

The others followed right behind him.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she woke up, she noticed she was in a bed in a small room. She voiced out, "Where am I? How did I get here?" then called out in concern, "Tikki? Are you here?" when no answer came she began to worry until a small voice replied.

"I'm here Marinette."

She turned to see the floating red Kwami with a single black spot on her head approach her.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I lost you for a moment!" she outstretched her hands for the kwami to land in and held her to her face. She asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"No, I don't, but I do know that's it's safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense the light magic that surrounds this place."

"Light magic?"

Just then a white glow happened and out of nowhere a young woman dressed in white with crystal-like wings appeared before her.

Marinette gawked at her and was speechless.

The fairy smiled and spoke, "Do not be afraid, Marinette."

"You… you know my name?"

"I do, for I have brought you here for a very important reason."

"I… I… I..." she cleared her throat, "I'm flattered you think I can do something to help you, but now's not a good time to do it because I'm currently searching for my partner who disappeared-"

"Chat Noir. Yes, I know about your quest and that's the reason why you were brought here."

"You know where he is?!"

"Alas, I do."

Marinette and Tikki exchanged a confused look.

"He is with one most evil… A dark wizard that will use him for his own purposes…"

The girl gasped, "No! If he gets hold of Chat Noir's miraculous, who knows what kind of destruction will be unleashed!"

"Indeed, and he also holds three others as his prisoners, each valuable in their own right."

"Who… Just who are you?"

"I am Cecilia. I am friend to all that does good for others." she waved her hand and images of Marinette as Ladybug appeared as she defended Paris and helped people after they were akumaized. Then images of herself showed her being a kind and noble person especially to her friends.

That made her realize…

"My friends! My family! They'll be so worried that I-"

"Please do not fret, I have sent a special message to Master Fu, he will take care of everything."

The teen sighed in relief.

"Now it's best you get your rest, for tomorrow you'll get to meet your companions that will help you undertake this journey to get back your partner."

"Companions?"

"You will see, but first…" she pointed to the bed.

Marinette obeyed as she commented, "You remind me of my mother."

Cecilia merely smiled, "I always hoped I could be one someday…"

"I'm sure you will, with the right person."

The fairy stated, "It cannot be, I'm afraid."

"Oh? May I ask, why?"

She made a sad smile, "The one I love is beyond my reach."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, other people's happiness is much important than mine…"

Marinette didn't know how to respond to that.

"Now, I wish you a good night and happy dreams." and just like when she appeared, she disappeared the same way and Marinette and Tikki were left alone once more.

* * *

As the guys were eating dinner, Adrien and Plagg explained more about Kwami magic making Damon very interested who had heard of the creatures but never seen one until now. He felt fortunate that the Kwami holding the power of destruction ended up here within his grasp.

Making him think, _That Kwami is the perfect thing I need to carry out my plans._ Then he looked at the others, _Discord's power is also useful, it's just a matter of getting it. Nick is a special kind of fox being able to talk and walk on his own; he would be an excellent example for when I experiment with my own animal creations. Then there's Tobey, such untapped potential within him, he's slowly lingering to the light but I'll convince him otherwise and have him show me how this science works. With it, I'll be the most powerful wizard there ever was!_

Just then, Discord said to Nick, "So Nicky, tell us more about this partner of yours."

The fox turned his head away, "There's really not much to tell…"

"Oh come on, there must be something." said Adrien, "You said you two were a great team, that sounds a lot like me and Ladybug."

He turned his head back, "Well, okay… But first there's a few things you have to know, for starters… I… was a con-artist before I became a cop."

This surprised the group as he continued, "Yup, it was the classic fox trope. I was an A-class trickster when it came to scamming mammals out of their money. I even had permits to keep me ahead of the law and that's exactly what happened when I first met Judy Hopps. And yes, judging by her last name only, she is in fact, a rabbit."

The boys gawked to this, with Tobey trying to comprehend, "But-but… if she's a rabbit and you're a fox… doesn't that technically mean you're natural enemies to each other…?"

"Correct, my furless friend."

Discord was having trouble as well understanding, "How strange, in my world rabbits would never dare go near foxes," he mumbled under his breath, "Well except maybe Angel Bunny but even then I don't think he's a normal rabbit…" he said out loud, "But if what you say is true, Nicky…"

Nick explained, "That's because in my world, we've evolved from being "savage", thus predators and prey can live in harmony together. That's the reason Zootopia was created and I've lived there all my life. But even as much as animals can live together in one city, there's still fear and ignorance hanging around. Now, I never told this to anyone but Judy, but since we won't see each other again and chances are if you had told someone of this, no one is really going to believe you."

Discord, Tobey, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

Tobey mentioned, "I still think this is all just a bad dream I can't wake up from."

Nick agreed, "Exactly." then continued on, "So yes, when I was younger, I going to join a group called the Junior Ranger Scouts, I was so happy knowing I was going to be part of a pack that would accept me for who I was, _what_ I was…" he scowled and clutched to his drink, "I was about to take the oath, but then…" his hand shook the cup and he shut his eyes like he was on the verge of tears, "They pushed me down and held me there… and then… they _muzzled_ me…"

The entire room was silent with shock. Discord and Tobey were appalled by such an act and Plagg looked like he lost his appetite after hearing that story.

Adrien uttered out, "Other animals did that to you…?"

"They were prey… and I'll never forget their words of not trusting a fox, when I have done nothing to provoke them in the first place… From that day on, I decided to let the world see me of what it saw me as and that I wouldn't let anyone see that they got to me." there was a pause before he started to smile, "But boy, did that ever change…"

The other guys but Damon slowly grinned knowing where this was going.

"So it was just another day of conning when _she_ stepped in into the ice-cream shop…"

* * *

Judy was in utter bewilderment by how she ended up in a different room from hers. "What…? How…? How did I get here?" she looked around the small room and braced herself for the worst.

A glow happened and appeared a strange creature that Judy's never seen before making the bunny gasp in fright.

"What are you?!"

Cecilia told her, "Please, don't be alarmed by my appearance, Judy."

"How did you know my name?!" the rabbit got into defense position, "I'm warning you, if you don't give me some answers right now, I'll-"

The fairy held her hand up, "I understand you're confused and scared, as this all so very new for you. You never seen someone like me before in your world and that is understandable."

"World? You mean I'm in a different world? That's… that's impossible!"

"And yet, your partner was swallowed by a portal."

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't seeing things!"

"Indeed. For he was brought here by misfortune and is now held captive by one who will use him for evil."

"No!"

"Do not despair, for he is with three others who have been taken as well and already I have brought the ones that will help save them including you."

"Who are they?"

"All in good time, first you need your rest."

Judy looked at the bed but hesitated to go near it.

"I understand that you do not trust me and you have every right to. But I promise, by tomorrow morning, everything will be clear."

Judy still wasn't sure, as she said, "I am lost on what is going on, but as long as I get answers soon then I think everything will work out. You're right, I don't trust you but if you know where Nick is then I will listen and do as you ask."

"I thank you for your cooperation, and I promise that you will find your fox. Those with good in their hearts always prevail." she conjured up images of Judy doing what's right when she was young and when she first became a police officer particularly the moment she told Mrs. Otterton she would take the case of finding her husband.

Judy was astounded by the magic she saw before her, while she didn't normally believe in magic as it didn't exist in her world but what she was seeing now was truly amazing.

Cecilia ended the images and said, "I know it'll take time to get used to but I think you'll come to like what this world has to offer."

"But if you have magic yourself, why can't you save Nick and those others from the evil?"

"His power is very strong but it is also combined with another evil, but I will tell you all about that tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise." she smiled.

Judy seemed satisfied by that and went to the bed.

"Happy dreams, Judy Hopps." and Cecilia once more disappeared.

* * *

"…And then together we were able to trick that sheep to admitting she was using Night Howlers to turn the predators savage, then things slowly went back to before all that happened, I graduated from the police academy and Judy presented me with my badge and I officially became her partner on the force. We've been an inseparable team since then. And that my friends is the story of a fox who finally got to be more than what the world saw him as, all thanks to one bunny that means everything to him."

He saw the gapping looks on his dinner companions' faces as if they had been spellbound by the fox's tale.

Finally Discord spoke, "Sheesh, you came from a complex world… I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't like being there even if it's a city full of animals."

"Fluttershy? That's an odd name." commented Tobey.

"Please, Equestria is full of sappy girly names and ridiculously food based names as well. And don't forget my name is Discord after all."

Adrien pointed, "He's got a point."

Plagg said, "It's no different then what us Kwamis call each other."

Tobey admitted, "Well I suppose I get that, after all Word Girl has a monkey sidekick name Captain Huggy-Face and a few of my villain colleagues have bizarre names as well."

He noticed the strange looks on their faces.

He sighed, "Yes, her name is Word Girl but for a good reason! She has to constantly improve the city's vocabulary because the people are too inept to know any better! I dare say it's a miracle that my intellect was never as horrible as theirs. It's further proof that Word Girl is my equal in terms of intelligence."

Nick slowly started, "So… you come from a world that's… not smart?" thinking that was the best way of saying it.

"More or less. But a lot of villains like Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, and Mr. Big are quite smart for their own devices. Now that I think about it, it might be the reason why I stayed a villain as long as I have, they were the only ones I could talk to, who understood me… My classmates were unable to keep up to me except well for Becky Botsford whose the smartest girl in school and the only friend I have, but I would never dare tell her that to her face. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

"This girl, Becky," said Discord, "If she's the smartest girl there is, is possible then that she could be-"

"Could be Word Girl?" he slightly chuckled, "Believe me I thought that too, twice even! But whenever I was with Becky, Word Girl would show up."

Adrien questioned, "So there's two girls in the whole city that happen to be smart and there's no other girl that's like that?"

"There's Victoria Best but she's a cheat when it comes to being "the best" as she always claims she is."

"Sounds like Chloe and Lila put together…" Adrien muttered.

Nick mentioned, "So this Becky Botsford is the only girl that's smart enough to be Word Girl and yet she's not… Something doesn't add up here."

Discord said, "Think Tobey, when Word Girl and Becky were in the same place did you get a good look at Word Girl?"

Tobey thought about it only for him to realize… "No… I never did get a good look, Word Girl was always off at a fair distance, why the first time I saw her with Becky she did seem strange and the second time there was a silhouette of her…"

The three guys glanced at each other with Nick saying, "Sounds like your classic misdirection to me."

Tobey gaped in bewilderment and uttered, "Can it be…? All this time…? Her sparkling eyes and ruby lips were always similar to hers and those times when we hung out… I hoped that somehow I was mistaken that she could have been the same person all along…" he saw the sly looks on their faces making him sputtered, "Did… did I say that out loud?"

They nodded their heads.

Then the hope diminished from his eyes as he countered, "No, I won't go down that path again, I've been disappointed once, twice, it didn't happen then and it won't happen otherwise." he crossed his arms and held his head down.

Adrien told him, "Tobey, don't think that, I want to know Ladybug's identity and well I know a girl that's just as amazing as she is. Her name's Marinette and she's one of the sweetest girls ever and well… sometimes I wonder if she's Ladybug but then there have been moments that seem to reduce that idea. She's a great friend otherwise but the fact remains that Ladybug is the girl of my dreams so don't give up on thinking you'll never have Word Girl."

Tobey faced Adrien with a small smile, "I don't plan on giving her up, Word Girl is the girl of my dreams it's thinking that I can have both Becky and her is what's impossible."

Nick and Discord exchanged a look with the draconequus saying, "So you're both in love with a superhero and yet you don't know that much about them, meanwhile you got friends that are just as good as these heroines but you rather have the super."

Nick added, "You like the girls that are your friends, right? Why don't you try to pursue them instead? Isn't a real girl better than a dream girl?"

Both Tobey and Adrien blushed and felt awkward.

Plagg chuckled, "I told Adrien the same thing when he first got me. There are other girls out there that worship the very ground he walks on."

Discord went, "Ooh, don't tell me, you're actually a prince?"

Plagg replied, "Close, he's a model."

Adrien said through gritted teeth, "Plagg… don't tell them that…"

"A model?" Tobey scoffed, "I should have known. You look like someone who would be a celebrity."

"It's not like I have a choice. My father is a famous fashion designer and he needs me to model the designs he makes. My whole life is planned out because of that, I have to take Chinese lessons, fencing, do photo shoots, and school on top of that."

Discord commented, "That sounds tortuous to me. Do you even have time for fun?"

"Sometimes but that's okay, being Chat Noir gives me the freedom I need to be myself, where I don't have be the perfect figure that Father always wants me to be."

Nick and Tobey were quiet with this as Discord kept talking, "So I take it you and your father don't have the best relationship there is."

Plagg spoke up, "Heck yeah! His dad is like the strictest person ever! Before I came into Adrien's life he was force to stay in his own home, and couldn't have friends over or anything!"

Damon looked away knowing all too well of the rules he had to follow for his master. He knew how Adrien felt as strange as that was. In fact, what was even stranger was that he was able to relate to all these newcomers when it came to unrequited love to someone close to him.

He remembered the days of when his childhood friend and him would play together and he loved every moment of it. He had hoped to one day confess his love for her but couldn't when he turned over to the dark side and she renounced him completely. That was the breaking point for him and vowed to become so powerful that she would regret ever leaving him.

If these girls were anything like his friend then he knew that they didn't stand a chance of having them for their own.

_So it's just as well that I'm keeping them here, I'll spare them from any heartache they'll have to endure later in their worlds. One day, they'll thank me._


	9. Getting to Know You: Part Two

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Becky questioned when looking around the small room and cried out, "Bob? Huggy?! Where are you?!"

A female voice said, "I'm afraid your companion isn't here…" in a glow Cecilia appeared making Becky gawk and gasped.

"You're… you're a fairy! An actual fairy!" she said on the edge of excitement then said, "I must be dreaming! Oh, but what a dream it is!"

Cecilia giggled, "Actually, you are not dreaming, I'm very real."

Becky told her, "Let me check, just to be sure." and she pinched herself making her say, "Ow!" but when she saw that the fairy was still there, she smiled brightly, "This is so amazing! But… how is this possible?"

"A very good question, Becky."

Her eyes widen, "You know my name?!"

"I do, and I also know that you are the hero known as Word Girl."

Becky being taken completely by surprise and sputtered, "What?! No! That's crazy! How can I be Word Girl?!"

Cecilia then used her magic to conjured images of Becky turning into Word Girl to fight crime.

Becky was stunned by the images then she hung her head in defeat.

Cecilia stopped and told her, "Please do not worry, Becky, your secret shall remain safe here. Only me and the allies you will make will know."

"Allies?"

"You seek the young boy known as Tobey McCallister, yes?"

She gasped, "Is he here?!"

"In this world, yes, but he is held captive by an evil that plagues this land. As such he and three others that will prove most useful to him don't have much time."

"Then tell me where they are and I'll save them!"

"I promise, I will reveal all you need to know tomorrow. Now it would be best for you to go to sleep so that you'll be ready for the adventure ahead."

Becky was uncertain but listened to the fairy's command, "Okay…"

"Sleep well, Becky, and do not worry, the all-knowing presence of your world has alerted your family and friends where you have gone. They know you will return when you can."

Becky sighed in content, "That is a relief to know, thank you." and released a yawn before sitting on the bed.

Cecilia smiled, "Good night, Becky Botsford, and sweet dreams." and she disappeared.

* * *

When the boys had finished with dinner, Damon wished them good night and retired for the evening.

The others decided it was best to good back to their rooms to rest up as well. As they did, Adrien addressed Discord, "So tell us more about this Fluttershy you're so fond of." he smirked.

Discord rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to tell. I already told you she's the reason I reformed in the first place and she's the one pony I truly care about and that's all you need to know."

Nick countered, "Hey, we told you all about the girls in our lives, so you should give us a little more details than that."

Tobey and Adrien agreed.

The draconequus unwillingly gave in, "Ugh, fine. If you really want to know… Fluttershy is the first friend I've made in a millennia after my time in stone. In fact, it was requested by the princess that Fluttershy been tasked to reform me. I thought of it as nothing but a game, a chance to escape for good. Plus, I saw it as a bonus to get back at her for resisting my temptation the first time I got out of stone and I had to cheat by spelling her myself."

Tobey muttered, "I've been there." thinking of all the times he cheated to win something.

Discord continued, "I did think of it then, other that I was bitter by how innocent and sweet she was being, but oh, how that quickly turned on me… When we had a dinner party to show her friends that I was willing change, well not really, but then when things got heated Fluttershy goes and outright say we were friends! I… something in me burst fore. I started seeing this pegasus in a new light… I never noticed her beauty before but that rosy hair and teal eyes made her certainly stand out from the rest. But she doesn't acknowledge that because of her shy demeanor, but I'm getting off topic here, so on that same day I was still causing chaos and I tested to see how far her friendship would go only to receive frustration from her and rejected being my friend.

"I got frustrated back at her and practically told her that she can't boss me around, that I wouldn't be willing to change all because I would lose her friendship…" there was a long pause and he turned away from them then he said in a somber tone, "But I couldn't go through with it… I just couldn't… So I turned everything back the way it was…" he slowly turned back with a dreamy look on his face, "Then from that day on, I had the bestest friend I could ever ask for and I will never regret it. Never again…"

Adrien voiced in confusion, "Never again?"

Discord frowned, "It's not important, but what is important is that I get back to her, and I'm sure you agree with me," he gestured to each of them, "Between your Judy, your Ladybug, and your Word Girl, you're just as desperate to get back to them as I am to Fluttershy."

Tobey slowly said, "Well… he's not wrong."

Nick said, "It's true." Thinking, _Carrots must be worried sick about me. I got to get back to her._

Adrien just blushed while Plagg rolled his eyes.

Discord went toward his room and said with a bow, "So I will bid you all a good night." and he shut the door behind him.

Nick stretched out and yawned, "I'm hitting the sack too, see you all in the morning." and went into his room.

Plagg let out his own yawn and told his holder, "I'm beat, I'll see you back in the room, Adrien." and floated into their room.

Tobey and Adrien stood there standing then briefly looked at each other before Tobey started, "So um, what you said at dinner… Do you really think I have a chance?"

Adrien smiled and touched the younger boy's shoulder. While Tobey wasn't used to that kind of thing, he will admit it was actually a nice feeling like an older brother looking after his kid brother.

"I believe so. If your feelings are that strong toward her, then it's most likely that you two will end up together. Just like me and Ladybug."

"Still… what Discord and Nick said… Is it wrong to dream about a girl you don't know much about verses a girl that's always near and that you least know some things about her?"

Adrien sighed, "I think they were just trying to protect us from disappointment. Besides it sounds like they already have girls of their own so they don't have the same problem as we do."

Tobey nodded, "You're right." then he started going for his room, "Well, it's time I turn in myself." then he turned back and said, "You won't mention we had this talk will you? I don't like being seen as someone who likes to share stuff all willy-nilly."

Adrien made a motion to zip his mouth, "My lips are sealed."

Tobey smiled at that response before going into the room.

Then Adrien shortly went into his own room and all of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

Fluttershy was scared of her new surroundings and was calling out to her friends, "Twilight! Rarity! Pinkie! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Spike! Oh, if you can hear me, please help me!" she couched down and sobbed before she felt a warm glow and turned to see where it was coming from.

She gasped when she saw a creature unlike anything she seen before making her all the more scared and shivered.

Cecilia gently approached her, "Please, do not be frighten, Fluttershy."

"How- how did you know my name?!"

"I know you to be a good hearted soul as you are the Element of Kindness after all in your world." she conjured up images of Fluttershy's kind deeds and highlights of when she helped saved Equestria with her friends.

"Your world? But that would mean…" her eyes widen, "I'm in a different world just like Twilight was?"

"Yes, that is correct. I am what as known as a fairy here."

"Oh…" Fluttershy's eyes filled with wonder.

"My name is Cecilia and I am a keeper of light magic so you have nothing to fear from me. In fact, I have combined my magic with that of the Tree of Harmony so that the tree will make sure your friends are aware of where you have gone."

"Goodness! So, my friends won't be worried to see me gone?"

"That's right."

Fluttershy smiled and started to trust this person more as she got up and went closer. Then she frowned and asked, "But… why am I here?"

Cecilia frowned herself and replied, "Yes, it's true, I did not bring you without an important reason. As you are aware a friend of yours was currently taken…"

Fluttershy gasped, "You know where Discord is?!"

"I do. He's being held captive along with three others by a wizard that means them harm."

"NO!"

"But fret not, I have a plan. A plan I shall elaborate tomorrow with your allies…"

"Allies?" the pegasus questioned.

"So first things first, you need to get your rest in order for the plan to work."

Fluttershy said, "Oh, okay…" she went to the bed and laid in it.

Cecilia started to disappear as she said, "Do not lose hope, my dear. You shall be reunited with the one that you hold close to your heart soon enough, I promise. Sweet dreams…" and she vanished without a trace.

* * *

Damon went back to his tower room to put away his things from this afternoon. He still questioned on how a summoning spell could have happen in the first place until he noticed the open window and put two and two together. The wind must have turned the page while he wasn't looking thus the mistake happen. Whether it was a good mistake or a bad mistake still remained to be seen. Then suddenly one of his crystal balls was glowing and Damon felt around it realizing…

_Another magical rift has happened… which means there will be outside help for those four… I'll have to see to it that it never comes!_

* * *

The girls peacefully slept on throughout the entire night until morning had come and the sound of a hand bell awoke them.

Marinette moaned out of her sleep and so did her Kwami as they got up. The teen stretch her arms out and said, "Oh, Tikki… That was the most restful night I had in my life!"

Tikki commented, "I'll bet! Being Ladybug is hard work after all and to finally have one night without an akuma attacking helps."

"Speaking of akuma… Without Ladybug's lucky charm how is Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee supposed to get rid of it?! Assuming Master Fu got them their miraculous while Chat Noir and I are gone."

"It won't be easy, but at most they'll just have to capture the akumas and keep them in a safe place until you come back."

"I guess you're right."

They kept hearing the dinging and decided it was best to get going to where the sound was but not before Tikki quickly hid in Marinette's purse like she always did.

All at once the girls got out of their rooms and gawked at the sight.

Judy was shocked the most due to never seeing humans before and an unclothed horse with wings standing on four legs.

Becky was just as surprised by Fluttershy's appearance if not delighted given her love for ponies and that a rabbit was wearing clothes for some odd reason.

Marinette was the same way if not more stunned.

And Fluttershy was dazed at seeing humans for the first time, remembering how Twilight described her experience as being one but she was just as surprised at seeing a bunny wearing an outfit since none of her animal friends back home wore anything.

The girls just stood there speechless until Cecilia made her appearance.

"Well, I can see that all four of you have met."

They turned to Cecilia who explained, "These were the allies I have mentioned to you last night."

Judy spoke much to Marinette and Becky's shock while Fluttershy was utterly ecstatic.

"But they're… they're… What are they?!"

"Becky and Marinette are humans while Fluttershy is a pegasus."

"A WHAT?!" the bunny shrieked.

Marinette finally spoke, "How can a rabbit talk?! It's not possible!"

Fluttershy said, "It isn't unless a spell has been casted, that's what happened one time with all my animal friends back in Equestria."

The humans were stunned making Becky say, "You can talk too?!"

"But of course." she said sheepishly.

Judy addressed her, "What I don't understand is; why are you without clothes on and why you are walking on four legs and that you have wings!"

"Oh my! I didn't mean to come off as offensive to you but it is strange to see a cute bunny such as yourself wear clothes in the first place."

Judy face-palmed and groaned, "Please don't call me cute. Only other bunnies can call me cute."

Becky and Marinette exchanged strange looks from the rabbit's comment while Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth and apologized, "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that!"

Judy slightly smiled remembering a similar scenario with a certain cheetah on her first day at the ZPD. And told her, "It's okay, just please don't do it again."

"Oh, I won't! Promise!"

Cecilia gestured, "Perhaps it would be best if you all got better acquired at the breakfast table so that everything seems less strange to you."

The girls agreed to the suggestion as Cecilia led them to a small dining room where they had noticed they were in a cottage of sorts which made Fluttershy more at home while it gave the others a sense of comfort. All of them were used to the simpler things in life given that Judy was the daughter of farmers and Marinette was the daughter of bakers and Becky just lived in a small house with her family.

The girls sat down at the table where Cecilia used her magic to serve them breakfast to satisfy all their tastes.

Cecilia addressed Marinette, "Wouldn't Tikki like some breakfast too?"

The others were confused by what she was talking about while Marinette was spasming trying to think of a good excuse but Cecilia smiled.

"Rest assure your secret will forever remain safe here, as no one will be able to share it when they return to their homes…" then she turned to Becky, "Yours too…"

It was Becky's turn to spasm as she said, "I… I don't know what you mean!" she started to sweat, "There's no secret here!"

Cecilia shook her head, "There is no use in hiding it, for you will both need your powers in order to save the ones you came for." She motioned to the entire table, "You must work together in order to succeed and that means you must have absolute trust in each other and must never hold anything back."

The girls exchanged looks and after some thought they realized the fairy spoke the truth so with a jointed sigh, Becky and Marinette gave out their signature cries.

"Word up!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Both Judy and Fluttershy gasped when they saw the human girls transforming before their very eyes.

Ladybug saw the costume on the girl and inquired, "You're a superhero too?"

Word Girl replied while floating, "That's right," she extended her hand, "I'm Word Girl."

"Ladybug." she shook the superheroine's hand.

Judy then got her paw out to Fluttershy, "Judy Hopps."

The pegasus's extended her hoof and timidly replied, "F-Fluttershy."

After they properly introduced to each other, Word Girl and Ladybug transformed back with them meeting Tikki.

The others were quite amazed by the Kwami, Fluttershy especially with her loving to meet any new creature that comes her way.

Slowly but surely they talked about their lives in their worlds and said why they were here much to the group's surprise.

Cecilia mentioned, "It is as I said last night. All four of these gentlemen were taken by an evil wizard and you each know them personally therefore it is fitting that you will try to save them from a horrible fate."

Becky asked, "What can we do?"

The fairy summoned a map while explaining, "You must journey on foot to reach the wizard's castle. Between my cottage and the castle is the Forbidden Forest, the village, then the swamp lands. So you must tread cautiously to avoid suspicion, the wizard has spies everywhere."

Marinette expressed, "Don't you think that might be hard, considering…" she glanced at Judy and Fluttershy.

Cecilia stated, "No, because in this world magical creatures and talking animals are a norm so you should all be able to fit in." then she conjure up small pouches for all of them, "Those will give you any provisions you need."

Judy tried it out by reaching her paw in and a big carrot came out much to her and everyone else's bewilderment.

Cecilia then summoned cloaks for all of them to wear. The girls thank her as they prepared to leave.

"No thanks is needed, I merely gave you what you require in order for you to endure whatever comes next. Now it's all up to you to save those you care about."

All of them blushed deeply at this and wanted to object it wasn't like that but there was no time as they had get going.

As they were leaving the cottage, Cecilia waved them off, "I wish you a safe journey, my friends."

They thanked her once more for everything she has done and set out to find the wizard's castle.


	10. Lost

After breakfast the boys had been given a short tour of the castle and Damon told them they may go anywhere they like except for his master's chambers on the north side of the castle. So now Tobey and Adrien were in the library looking up any books they could read while Nick was exploring around more. Discord on the other hand was with Damon as he questioned the young wizard.

"You know, you don't seem to talk very much especially during dinner last night."

Damon replied coolly, "I mainly just wanted to get to know all of you better first. After all, how would you feel if four strangers from different worlds came into your home all of a sudden?"

Discord stated, "Fair point. Though I would have just sent the strangers back right away." he muttered to himself, "With maybe a few surprises…"

"And I told you, I would have but my magic is very limited so you'll just have to wait."

There was a pause as they walked around the grand hallway until Discord asked, "So this master of yours, what's he like?"

Damon stopped walking and didn't look at the draconequus as he answered, "He is my teacher. He helped me unlock my potential when certain… people… didn't think I could be any more than what I am."

"Wanted to prove them wrong, I see…"

"Very much so, but more importantly I wanted to impress someone to show I was worthy of her."

" _Her?"_ Discord lit up in intrigue.

"An old friend of mine, we grew up together. We did just about everything together to the point I was feeling something more…"

The chaotic being smirked, "I know how that is…"

"I know you do, as I had listened to all of you expressing a fondness to girls that are close friends to you, it reminded me of my own past." _A little too much in fact…_

* * *

_Two children giggle from playing around with the girl taking the lead by flying above the boy._

_She called out, "Hurry up, slow poke!"_

_"_ _No fair! You're cheating!"_

_"_ _Hey, why do the hard way when you can do it the smarter way?"_

_He growled but in a nice way._

_The two kept on playing until they got tired and landed in a flower bed, relaxing._

_"_ _Damon?" she voiced._

_"_ _Yeah?"_

_"_ _Will we be friends forever?"_

_"_ _Oh absolutely!"_

_She smiled and held her hand out and he took it. They truly were the best of friends until…_

* * *

_"_ _Damon! Why?!" she shouted out in despair._

_"_ _Because it's my destiny!"_

_"_ _No! This can't be it! Please, come back home, forget this dark magic, forget training with him! He'll only bring you down!"_

_"_ _No! You're bringing me down! I thought you would be happy for me! I finally have the power to match you!"_

_"_ _Damon… I never… I never wanted this for you!"_

_"_ _How unfortunate…" a deep voice behind them said._

_She yelled, "You! You did this! How dare you drag him down this path!"_

_"_ _Temper, girl. After all, your kind must remain pure hearted."_

_She scowled and kept quiet._

_Damon gave her a final question, "Will you support me or not?"_

_There was an ominous pause as they stared at each other for a long time before she frowned in disappointment and replied, "No. I will not." and she flew away and that was the last time he ever saw her._

* * *

Trying to block the memory out, he told Discord, "As it also happens, the mention of your girls is quite similar that of my girl being clever, brave, kind, and fierce."

Discord was intrigued by that and touched his chin and pondered out loud, "You don't say… Any chance we can meet this girl?"

"I'm afraid not, we… had a falling out and we lost touch." he looked away, not sure why he would outright admit that when he could have just lied that she was currently away and wouldn't be back for a long time.

Discord was surprised himself by how sympathetic he was feeling toward this boy when hearing those sad words. Probably because he could remember how he almost lost Fluttershy the day he was reformed by her and when he betrayed her under Tirek's influence. Looking back those were some close calls between him and the sweet pegasus but it was clear that Damon didn't have that same luck with his friend and possible childhood sweetheart.

He stated, "My condolences."

Damon turned back and merely smirked, "Well, it's all in the past and I have a life now that's better than what I had before. She's nothing to me now." with that said he uttered, "Excuse me." and left without another word.

Discord stood there mulling over Damon's sudden departure.

By then Nick came from around a corner and said, "You don't really believe he's forgotten about her, do you?"

"Of course not, the look in his eyes was enough to tell you that he still misses her."

"What he said about her too, it's not a coincidence, is it?"

"Yes, I'm starting to think that there's more going on here than meets the eye."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Interesting, you're asking _me_ of what we should do?"

"Well you're the only one that's more experienced in these matters, so yes, I am asking you what we should do."

Discord was rather touched to say the least, and told the fox, "No one has ever asked for my advice before. Usually I need to voice it out in order for others to get the idea."

Nick quipped, "You're that annoying, uh?"

"Maybe, but that's just who I am. I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony what else am I suppose to do?"

"That's an excellent point. We cannot change who we are no matter how much you want to. I've been there and you already know why."

Discord nodded.

"We can however change how people perceive us through our actions. You told us you were a villain but then you decided to be good, more or less, by not taking over like you did once before. I was giving Judy a hard time before I decided to finally help her when there was more at stake than I realized. Animals turning savage… it wasn't normal."

"Even I would have never gone that far. I mainly just turned Equestria into my own personal playground, and that was basically it."

"Not very empathic to others, I get it. But I'll admit that isn't the same as Bellwether trying to divide Zootopia and who knows what else she would have done had she succeeded."

"So to answer your question, I believe we need to wait and see what happens next given how we're in a strange place as it is and need to understand it better before doing anything else."

"Should we tell Adrien and Tobey this?"

"They're smart kids but even so I think it would be best we keep this between us plus I don't want to give Damon a reason of suspecting we're on to him."

Nick nodded and said, "He wants us here for something. I thought about how strangely calm he was when he met us and if he was in a hurry to get us back home, he would have done so by now."

"Not to mention he could have lifted the magical barrier so I could have returned all of us home by now instead."

"That was a big mistake."

"That's what happens when you let an amateur villain think of plans."

"Villain? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really, because I can sense some dark magic has already overtaken him."

"Okay, that's not good."

"So in the meantime we keep playing dumb until something happens."

Nick agreed.

* * *

The girls were heading toward the Forbidden Forest making Fluttershy gulp and said aloud.

"This is just like the Everfree Forest back in Equestria."

"Is it really?" Becky asked.

Fluttershy replied, "Yes, and it is very scary and dangerous."

Now concerned, Becky asked the other two, "Are you sure Cecilia wants us to go in there?"

Marinette was holding the map and answered, "I'm afraid so."

Judy reasoned, "I'm sure Cecilia wouldn't want us to be harmed or else why would she send us here?"

Becky pointed, "Maybe, but it doesn't help that the forest would be called the Forbidden Forest without a reason."

Marinette nodded, "That is true."

Judy motioned, "We'll be okay, girls, after all are we not all saviors in our own worlds?"

Fluttershy retorted, "I'm only half a savior. My friends and I need to be together in order to save our world."

"Just because you're part of a team doesn't mean you're not a savoir." said Marinette, "Chat and I are a team."

Becky stated, "So are me and Huggy."

Judy added, "And I wouldn't know what to do if Nick wasn't my partner, but don't tell him I said that." she smirked.

Marinette inquired with a grin, "Ego much?"

"Oh yeah."

The girls giggled at that and it eased Fluttershy making her say, "Discord is that way too."

Becky chuckled, "Tobey too."

Marinette smiled, "Chat thinks he doesn't but he does."

That made them all laugh again.

"Wow, can you imagine what they must be like together?" Becky questioned.

Marinette exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"

Judy gestured, "That would be a recipe for disaster waiting considering Nick was a con-artist before he became a cop like me."

Fluttershy said, "Oh dear… Discord was a former villain…"

Becky shouted, "What?! Are you serious?! So is Tobey!"

The girls gapped with them looking to Marinette.

The teen told them, "As far as I know Chat was never a con-artist or villain but… he does possess the power of destruction through his Kwami…" she slowly gawked in realization making the girls do the same.

"Do you think that's why the wizard took all of them?!" Becky yelled.

Judy indicated, "It has to be! There's no other explanation!"

Fluttershy uttered, "No!" Fearing the royal sisters were right all along about Discord's abduction.

Tikki declared, "Then we haven't a moment to lose."

They agreed to this and with newfound vigor running through them, they entered into the forest.

For what seem like hours as they walked through woodland, so far nothing had happened to them making them calm throughout the hike. And it helped that the girls were talking among themselves to learn more about their personal lives in which lead to a conversation about siblings surprising both Becky and Fluttershy they both had little brothers that were annoying in their own right.

Judy commented, "You two are lucky at least you only had _one_ brother. I had over a hundred brothers both older and younger, and that goes with my sisters too."

Marinette sighed, "At least you all have siblings, I'm an only child and it does get pretty lonely sometimes."

"So I guess no one wins in terms of family." said Judy.

They agreed to that before Becky noticed below, "Um, guys? I think we may be going in circles here."

They saw that she was right when seeing their print marks in the dirt which Marinette shouted, "Oh no!" and tried to look at the map again when a huge gush of wind blew it away from them!

Thinking quickly, Becky cried, "Word up!" and transformed to go after the map.

At super speed she was able to catch up with the map but as she tried to reach for it storm clouds suddenly appeared and lightning struck at the paper and it turned into dust!

She yelled in dismay, "No!" and superspeeded back to the others with regret before the storm got worst.

Judy called to her, "Word Girl! Over here!"

The superhero saw them huddled together by a tree as the rain began to fall. Judy then quickly reached her paw into her pouch and pulled out a tent already made and grew next to them. Without a moment to lose, they went in and to their shock found that it was like a little house with a working kitchen and everything!

Once they settle in and started to make some food, Becky somberly apologized to them, "I'm sorry about the map…"

Fluttershy comforted her, "Oh it's okay, you tried your best."

Judy did the same, "That's right and it's not your fault that a storm suddenly came out of nowhere!"

The girl asked, "Still, what are we going to do without a map?"

They looked to each other not sure how to answer that.

Marinette said, "We'll think of something."

Judy agreed with her, "Right, it's tough now but we'll figure it out, we just need to keep a positive attitude."

"I like the way you think." Becky grinned making the others smile as well.


	11. A Fairy-Tale Dream

A kingdom bursting with life and happiness was filled with golden days especially for a maiden and her family. But one day her father had to leave on business and the maiden wished only for his safe return. The father was touched by his daughter's words and promised himself he would gift her with something as sweet as she.

As the father traveled, a storm happened and he was force to seek shelter and by luck had managed to come across a castle. The father entered the castle grounds and to his surprise the storm had ended upon his arrival and was overcome by the beauty that the grounds displayed especially the gardens and the flowers within it. The roses however were the most beautiful as the father approached them, finding one that smelled the sweetest reminding him of his caring daughter and the promise he had made for himself. So without a thought he plucked the rose from the bush.

Suddenly a dark shadow overcastted him and he turned in fright.

* * *

"Thief! How dare you steal from my gardens!"

Tim Botsford flinched at the outburst of the finely dressed blond boy with a pony-tail pulled back and fell on his knees to beg for forgiveness.

* * *

Stu Hopps jumped at the sight of the red fox scowling at him with his canine teeth showing. Making the old rabbit quiver in fear and threw himself down to the ground and shook as he pleaded for his life.

* * *

Mr. Shy was shocked at the creature's appearance, it was unlike any creature he ever met, in fact he was like a combination of animals put together and that made him even more intimidating making the pegasus shake.

* * *

Tom Dupain was stunned to see a young man dressed in black noble attire with a mask and cat ears on his head.

The young man angrily said, "You dare to take one of my favorite roses from my garden?"

Tom replied, "My apologies, sir, I meant you no harm. I didn't know that these roses were cherished so much."

"Well they are and now I must ask for payment."

"Yes, I'll do anything you ask. But I must return home soon to my daughter, for you see I made her a promise that would return safely and it is the reason I took this rose so I could gift her."

The teen's gaze softened and uttered, "Daughter? How old is she?"

"Fourteen, sir."

"Fourteen…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Tim said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that these roses belonged to someone!"

"That has got to be the most idiotic excuse I have ever heard in my life! Can you clearly not see a castle before you?!"

Tim gulped and told him, "Please! I am very sorry this had happened! I only wanted to give the rose to my daughter, Becky!"

The boy's anger seemed to dim before smirking, "A daughter you say?"

* * *

Stu sputtered, "Please don't kill me! Please! I need to get back to my family!"

"But you stole from me. Some punishment must be made."

"Please, just let me see my family one last time and then I'll return and you can do whatever you wish of me!"

The fox pondered on it.

* * *

Mr. Shy stammered, "P-please, don't hurt me… I didn't mean to steal from your garden."

The creature glared and shouted, "You take me for a fool?!"

"N-no! Of course not!" he offered the rose back, "Please, take it back!"

"It's too late for that! Now you must pay!" ominous clouds surrounded him as his eyes glowed and he looked like he was about to strike.

The pegasus begged, "Please, I was only getting the rose as a present for my daughter!"

"Your daughter, you say? Well, if she wanted the rose, then she should come here to pay the price!"

"No! I could never! And she didn't even ask for the rose, this was all my doing! Please, just me let return home so I may say goodbye one last time!"

The creature's wrath seemed to have lessened as he thought it over.

* * *

Simultaneously all four said, "I will strike a bargain with you."

With the fathers looking on in surprise.

* * *

The mysterious noble told Tom, "You say you have a daughter that's fourteen? I myself am but a year older, so I'll offer you a chance to redeem yourself by asking your daughter to take your place in repaying the deed done."

Tom gasped and couldn't think of asking his daughter to do such a thing.

The noble continued, "But if she does not come then you must return within the week, is that understood?"

Tom nodded, "Yes."

* * *

The fox said to Stu, "If I do let you go then do you swear that you will return no matter what consequences await you?"

Stu could see the sharp teeth of the predator and knew what the consequences were but as long as he could see his family one last time then that's all that he cared about. He stated as bravely as he could, "I swear. I will return no matter the consequences."

* * *

The boy spoke to Tim, "If I let you go back home, then you must ask your daughter if she would be willingly to take your place but if not, then you return here and face your fate." he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threatened, "Do I make myself clear?"

Tim gulped and nodded frantically making him let go.

* * *

The creature towered over Mr. Shy he listened to what he said.

"You will come back within one week after you say your precious goodbyes because if you don't, I will hunt you down and drag you back here! Do you understand me?!"

The pegasus stuttered, "Y-yes! I understand! I will come back! I promise!"

"Good." he pointed to the side, "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

Once the father had agreed to the terms he quickly got out of there.

When he returned home that night, his daughter was overjoyed to see him making him happy too as he had managed to fulfill his promise to her and yet the maiden noticed sadness in his eyes and wondered what happened. He then presented her with a rose much to her surprise but then was even more surprised by how he got the rose in the first place. Horrified to learn that her father must go back to such a place she wished she could dispose of the rose knowing it was her fault that her father must now suffer for such a small crime. Fearing the worst, the maiden decided she must act and go her in father's place without him knowing.

For that one week the father spend thinking these would be his last days with his family. But on the eve of the last day, the maiden stole out of her bed with the still fresh rose beside her. She quickly and silently made her goodbyes to her family and left the house. As she wondered how she was going to find the castle, much to her shock the rose then floated up and led the way for her.

The maiden was in awe of such splendor upon entering the castle grounds until she remembered why she had come and braced herself for the inevitable.

The castle doors opened for her and she went in.

* * *

Judy called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A voice sternly replied in the shadows, "Who are you?"

"My name is Judy and I have come to take my father's place."

The cynical voice spoke back, "Why? Why would you do something so foolish?"

She retorted, "It's not foolish! My father only took the rose because he was thinking me at the time! If you want to talk about foolishness then I suggest you rethink about condemning someone for so little."

" _Oh really_? Then answer me this, how would it feel knowing that one of the very few things you treasure in this life were suddenly taken from you, would you not be upset and angry?"

Her expression softened a bit and humbly answered, "Yes… I would be…"

* * *

Becky looked around the castle's main hallway to see the many portraits of a boy her age hanging on the wall.

Suddenly a haughty voice said, "Well, well, this is a most fortuitous outturn. I didn't expect for the man to send his daughter after all."

She frowned and retorted, "My father doesn't know I'm here, I came of my own freewill."

There was a pause and then the voice said in disbelief, "You sacrificed yourself for your father?"

"Yes, because he shouldn't have to be punished for stealing a rose at my expense so whatever you're going to do, just do it."

* * *

Marinette wandered around the hallway for some time until a voice spoke up making her jump.

"Please, do not be frighten, I am honored that you have come."

Trying to find where the voice was coming from, she questioned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Amazing… Truly amazing…" was all the voice could utter.

* * *

Fluttershy walked around the foyer and was surprised by the many strange and oddly designed artifacts that were on display.

"How very interesting…" she softly said before yelping in fear when a deep voice replied.

"They are, aren't they?"

She looked around in fright trying to see where the creature her father described to her was. She timidly asked, "W-where… where are you?"

"That's not important, what is important is that you tell me what you are doing here instead of your father, or else why would you be here?"

"I…" she tried to sound brave even though she was feeling anything but, "I've come to take his place because if you're going to punish someone then let it be me."

The voice was stunned to silence.

* * *

"I thought so… Now let me ask you this, what do you think I'm going to do with you?"

"I don't know." Judy replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, because as much as I know you are a fox and the natural enemy to my kind, I know that if you were as vicious as my father said you were, you could have just eaten him then but you didn't. You let him go to his family and that tells me that you had no intention to harm him, but if I am wrong then at least I was able to spare him and return the love he gave me by taking the rose."

* * *

"A rose for a rose…" all four voices said.

"What?" the girls questioned.

* * *

"That's what you are." the voice told Marinette, "To your father you were a rose and therefore deserved a rose and I can see why." he said with affection.

Marinette gawked at this.

"Come, it's getting late, I will show you where you are to sleep."

* * *

"I don't… understand…?" Becky said.

"It's simple, you are a rose and since I've lost the one your father took, I get to have his rose now instead! It's perfect!" he released a chuckle.

Becky didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Fluttershy was surprised by the voice's revelation.

"It's so obvious! You are a rose! How befitting!" he laughed, "Well, my new flower, let us make sure you're comfort with your stay…" you can hear the smirk in his tone.

"Oh dear…" she gulped.

* * *

"You think I'm a rose?" Judy asked not sure if she should be flattered or not.

"Well obviously, there's a reason your father picked a rose if it was for you. And for that I have no desire to keep a rose like you here so you may go back home."

Judy was taken aback by his dismissal and scowled, "You mean to tell me… that you went through all this trouble only for you to be dissatisfied by what you are given instead?"

"And what of it? I give you a chance to leave this place and yet you refuse, I don't understand that."

"Because it's a matter of principle, sir. I am willing to fulfill the promise my father made to you and I intend to stay until then." she said with defiance.

There was a pause before he inquired, "You are certain you will do this?"

"I am certain." she stated.

"Even though you know I am a fox?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

There was another pause and then a sigh, "I don't know why, but I will grant your wish even though I know it's foolish."

A small smile played on her lips with her saying, "I thank you, sir."

"You are a strange rabbit."

She kept smiling, "I get that a lot."

* * *

The maiden still could not see who the voice belonged to but he was able to guide her to a room in the castle that was made for a princess. The voice told her he would see her tomorrow evening but in the meantime she may go anywhere she liked in the castle before then and just like that the voice was gone.

Then another voice came, one that the girls recognized from the waking world.

* * *

"Girls…" Cecilia's voice filled the air while their surroundings changed around them and they were all together in a light purple void.

Becky was the first to speak, "Cecilia? How…?"

"You just experienced a dream of fantasy, my dears. The Forbidden Forest is known to explore the forbidden desires of one's mind and soul."

The girls felt themselves going warm at the thought.

Fluttershy uttered, "Forbidden… desires?"

"Yes… Desires that you wish to deny but I must warn you, as you go deeper into the forest the desires will only grow stronger by the day."

Judy demanded, "Then why did you send us here?!"

Marinette agreed and demanded too, "If you knew the forest was only going to do more harm than good than why-"

"Because, in the forest you are untouched by the evil that plagues this land and also the forest is a great challenge to overcome and will make you stronger by the time you will face the dark wizard."

Fluttershy voiced, "There's something I don't understand, why did I dream of Discord's cruel self? I could not see him but his voice… it sounded exactly like when me and my friends first met him…" she shuddered, "And I did not like that one bit."

Becky added in, "Yeah, I heard Tobey's voice and he sounded exactly like he did before slowly turning over for the better…"

Judy said, "Nick was his sarcastic and condescending self… That was something I didn't need to hear again."

"Sounds like I had the better dream, even though I heard Chat's voice dripping with flattery like it always does and it bugs me constantly."

Cecilia spoke again, "Ah, what you heard was the flaws of those you are rescuing and that you are willing to look past those flaws for their sake. A desire you all seem to share. The reason you could only hear their voices was simply because of the distance that is currently between you and them with the darkness shrouding them from your view."

The girls made worried glances to each other with Judy asking, "And you're sure that the forest will help make us stronger for when we confront the wizard?"

"Yes."

Marinette asked with a nervous chuckle, "Um, I don't suppose you can give us another map then? The last one got destroyed in a storm…"

Cecilia replied with sympathy, "I'm afraid I cannot. Just as dark magic cannot reach you, light magic too is prohibited in the forest…"

Becky slowly reasoned, "So… not only is does the forest show your hidden desires but also that magic is not allowed in there?"

"That is correct. The Forbidden Forest is a sacred place and must be treated as so. Which is why you can't see me right now but I can still talk to you through your dreams."

"So what should we do without the map?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Just keep going straight until you've reached end of the forest. There you will find the village, and from there ask for Cyrus and he will tell you how to get to the swamplands, does that help?"

The girls agreed and thank her.

"Very well, then I shall leave you be and wish you all the best, though I know you'll do fine… Farewell."

And just like that her voice was gone and the girls woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by the fact that all four of these fandoms have Beauty and the Beast artwork done to them. Here are the links to show you what I mean.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/faitheverlasting/art/You-Kept-It-660265779
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/raggyrabbit94/art/Tale-as-old-as-time-534402081
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/momoaiko/art/Disney-Au-662626767
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/otakurec37/art/Zootopia-Beauty-And-The-Beast-Commission-678915448
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/voiceactresskurutta/art/WordGirl-Beauty-and-the-Beast-Crossovers-281499931
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/sarcasticleaves/art/Becky-and-the-Beast-331955036


	12. True Colors

The boys were shocked out of their sleep after having a strange dream regarding them and the girls and found it hard to go back to sleep because of it.

When morning came they had met for breakfast but were quiet throughout the whole meal. Damon noticed and commented.

"I take it you all had a restless night? If so, I apologize for the lack of comfort you received."

Discord and Nick resisted the urge to roll their eyes while Adrien said, "I can't speak for the others but for me it wasn't because of the accommodations that I didn't get a good night's sleep."

Tobey agreed, "I must concur."

Discord stated, "Same goes for me."

Nick added, "And me."

They were surprised to say the least at this revelation and gave each other weird looks.

Adrien asked, "Did you all have a strange dream too?"

Nick questioned, "One where you got upset over a rose getting picked and a father was trying to reason with you and then later his daughter would come and you learned she took his place?"

All three gawked and shouted, "Yes!"

Damon's brow furrowed in concern as he tried to calmly sip from his cup all the while muttering, "How very odd…"

Adrien mentioned, "But what's even stranger is that I dreamt of Marinette instead of Ladybug."

Tobey gapped, "Are you serious?! I dreamt of Becky instead of Word Girl!"

Discord smugly replied, "How very interesting… I wonder why…?" he exchanged a wink with Nick.

Tobey huffed, "Don't play coy with us! We know what you're thinking!"

"Right and Marinette is just a friend to me just like Becky is just a friend to Tobey."

"Exactly! Besides dreams mean nothing in real life."

Nick challenged, "Oh really, then explain how all of us got the same dream."

Damon bluntly said, "I can. In this world dreams tend to stray from the dreamer and intermingle with others in the sleep state. You may have had the same dream but it was still different for each of you, yes?"

The four were stunned by this explanation and reluctantly agreed.

"There you have it. Naturally with you being strangers to this world it's an odd sensation to get used to."

Adrien asked, "Does that mean you had the same dream as us?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't because I take a potion every night to prevent such a thing from happening." _More or less,_ he added in his head. "I would have offered you some too but as it is my stock is low and it takes a lot of ingredients and time to make more. Given that you won't be here that long anyway there is no need to give you the potion."

Adrien stated, "That's reasonable."

Discord uttered under his breath, "Yes, a little _too_ reasonable…"

Damon then excused himself and went out.

Eventually the boys left the dining hall and ended up in the drawing room for their leisure. Discord and Tobey played a game of chess while Nick was relaxing on a sofa and Adrien was reading a book with Plagg sleeping on his shoulder.

Discord was eying the boy genius's moves, feeling impressed and ended up rubbing his chin, "Well, well, it's seems you put me in a corner."

Tobey gave a smug look.

"However, two can play at this." Discord smirked.

Tobey's face faltered as the chaotic spirit snapped his fingers and his chess pieces came to life knocking Tobey's chess pieces off the board.

Infuriated, Tobey stood up and took out his robot and remote, placing the robot in front of the chessmen and pushed the button on his remote while commanding, "Robot, attack!"

The robot engaged in battle with the magical chess pieces making Adrien and Nick look over with intrigue.

Discord said in amusement, "This is the contraption you use to be a villain? How adorable."

"You insult me, sir! I'll have you know that I have dozens of robots back home a hundred times this size!"

He snarked, "Sorry, did you say a hundred robots this size…?"

"No!" he pushed another button and this time the robot went on a frenzy; knocking the board away and went around the room knocking other objects in it's path.

Nick and Adrien had to keep away from the mechanism as the teen shouted, "Tobey stop this!"

"Why?! Why should I?! He's the one that cheated out of my right to win!" glaring at Discord.

"I was just joking around! Yeesh, you don't have to throw a giant fit over it!"

Nick questioned over the hullabaloo, "Is this how you're a villain in your world? By you acting up and take everything for granted?!"

Tobey countered, "And if it was?!"

Adrien went to the boy and looked straight into his eyes while sternly replying, "Didn't you say that you were trying to change your ways for the girl you cared about most?"

Tobey stared back and suddenly felt guilt recalling the exchange he had with Word Girl before his sudden abduction, then he pressed the button making the robot stop in its tracks. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes.

Adrien kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Tobey muttered behind his hands, "I was so close… so close to stop being…" he dropped his arms and looked down at the floor, "Am I to forever be a villain? To get upset every time something provokes me? I was so sure I was doing better… for her…"

Nick came in front of him, "Maybe that's your problem maybe you shouldn't have to change just for her, but rather for yourself." and pointed to his heart. "I should know. As much as I changed my attitude toward Judy, I still had to change for myself, to regain the idealism I lost long ago."

Discord mentioned, "Exactly, besides do you think I changed myself right away? Celestia no, I'm still getting used to being reformed to this day. As much as I don't want to admit it but as I don't have to worry about any of you sharing, I will say this. There are times that I will relapse and cause trouble again but really that can't be helped I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony after all it's just in my nature, literally."

Tobey slowly stood up with Adrien letting go while asking, "What more can I do?"

"I'm not sure." replied the teen, "But you acknowledging your faults is the first step to changing your ways for the better."

Nick found a broom and handed it to Tobey, "Maybe you can start by cleaning up this mess your robot made."

The boy hesitated at first but then gave in and used the broom to sweep up the damage. The others left him to his work.

When Tobey had finished cleaning up and reorganized the things that were dropped he was about to leave when Damon appeared to him.

"I saw everything."

Tobey admitted with shame, "I… I am sorry… I didn't mean to lose control like that and I hope that not much damage was caused."

Damon made a smirk and said in a honeyed tone, "Oh, I'm not angry at that, if anything I'm upset by how the others treated you."

Tobey's brow raised in confusion and voiced, "Come again?"

"It just seems unfair to think that you need to change a certain part of yourself just to please others."

"Well, um, they have a good reason since I'm not exactly a model citizen back home."

"Is anyone? I mean we all have our flaws but no one should be perfect because of them."

Tobey blinked in bewilderment.

Damon continued, "What if I offered you a way that you can still be yourself and can get the girl of your dreams as well?"

The boy genius gawked and uttered, "You can do that?"

"Yes." Damon's smile almost turned malicious, and took out a pink potion bottle, "This potion can enable the drinker to fall in love with the first person they see, so you merely have to give this to your Word Girl and before you know it, she'll be yours."

Tobey was stunned by the offer and eyed the bottle. No doubt this was a love potion thanks to the knowledge he received in fictional fantasy books like the Princess Triana series and knew of the consequences of using it but more than that he was appalled by the suggestion of using said potion on Word Girl. Maybe if he was ten again he would have taken the offer in a heartbeat but he had learn since then he couldn't force her to love him recalling those moments with his more darker ploys particularly that time he trapped her in a robot he made with Becky's little brother and force her to make tributes of them together around the world and even on the moon! And even before that, he forced her to recite poetry of how great he was at the city's talent show. Making him realize.

_Wow. Was I really that horrible?_

He looked at the potion again and frowned and said to Damon, "You know if you had asked me about two years ago, I wouldn't have hesitated but as it is…" he slapped the bottle away and glared, "Do you think I could ever force such a thing onto her? Yes, I don't have her but that's a good thing, because she deserves better than me. Now what I want to know is, why would you make such an offer in the first place?"

Damon's face slowly turned into a scowl and outright confessed, "It was a test to see if you were willing to take whatever it took to get what you want. I guess I was wrong."

Tobey rebuffed, "What I want is feel good about myself and show everyone that I can be loved without fear or trickery."

Suddenly there was slow clapping and they turned to see Discord, Nick, and Adrien in the doorway looking proud.

Tobey smiled at their encouragement thinking that Word Girl uses the same encouragement on him whenever he did something good in her eyes.

Damon gritted his teeth knowing that the jig was up.

Nick spoke, "Well said young McCallister." and addressed their host, "Maybe now you should tell us why you kept us here this whole time instead of freeing us and let us go back to our homes."

Damon had a dark look on his face before answering, "Fine, I thought perhaps you were of some use to me, as you have come from different worlds and possess an ability to do harm. But as I have witness and learned from all of you these past days I think it's impossible to form an alliance."

Having heard enough, Adrien called out, "Plagg, claws out!"

The teen immediately transformed into Chat Noir and took out his baton to brace himself for a fight.

Damon chuckled, "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

Discord grinned mischievously, "Maybe he can't but I _most_ certainly can!" he threw a magic ball at him.

At first the ball pushed the young wizard back but then he used the ball to push it back to the source and the draconequus fell onto his side.

Discord was shocked from the impact, "How did you do that?!"

Damon laughed making the others feel uneasy and kept on their guard.

"Did you forget that I am a master of sorcery? Chaos magic has very little effect on me! And as proof…" he took out a talisman with a strange symbol on it making Discord gasped and moved behind Chat Noir in a panic.

The superhero inquired, "What is it?"

Damon replied with a smirk, "This my friends is the symbol for order. It's quite harmless for anyone else but for a creature of pure chaos… well… I don't think I need to tell you."

Nick went next to Chat to help shield Discord from the object.

Then without thinking Tobey pushed the button on his remote and his robot went berserk again, causing a quick distraction on Damon giving them a chance to run.

As they were running in the hallways, Chat asked Tobey, "Did you just sacrifice your robot back there?"

The boy was surprised himself and sputtered, "I-I guess I did! I don't know why, it just happened!"

Nick smirked, "I have a pretty good idea why."

Tobey blush bright red as they kept running.

They managed to reach the stairway just as a blast of light nearly hit them. In their haste Discord toppled on the steps and tumbled like a pinwheel all the way down. Not wanting to copy their colleague, Chat helped Tobey onto his back while he and Nick slid down the banister to join Discord at the bottom.

Wasting no time, they went straight to the front doors of the castle and got outside only to be stop by the visible magical barrier.

"Starswirl's beard! I forgot that was here!" Discord exclaimed.

Chat put Tobey down and ordered, "Stand back!" and got ready to say, " _Cataclysm!"_ his ring hand was charged up with black energy and then put the hand on the barrier causing it to turn gray and the barrier quickly turned into dust, freeing them.

"Whoa…" all three of his companions uttered.

Nick commented, "Remind me to _never_ get on your bad side."

Discord and Tobey added, "Agreed."

"Let's go!" Chat declared and they rushed onwards.

Suddenly they could hear Damon's voice from overhead saying, "You can run but you can't hide forever! In fact, you'll be back on your own accord!"

Discord scoffed, "I doubt it!" and snapped his fingers only to realize, "Wait. _Why isn't this working?!_ " he kept trying to teleport them but still couldn't.

Knowing that wasn't a good sign, the escapees just kept going until they were out of sight from Damon's view.

The mage grinned evilly while playing with the talisman, "They'll be back alright if they ever wish to return home… But this time, it'll come with a price…" he said while giving off evil eyes.


	13. Matter of Life and Death

The group of fugitives managed to catch their breath once they stopped in a secluded area covered with trees. Discord looked like he was going keel over as he sat on a log while panting out, "That-was- the most excruciating run I have ever done in all the centuries I have lived through! It was bad enough there was the time I was forced to walk without my magic but just now that was plain torture!"

Tobey sneered, "Aw, boo-hoo, at least you never had to deal with gym class all your life now that is true torture!" he shuddered recalling memories of his bad class experiences particularly whenever his class had to play dodge ball. It was just the worst for him.

The draconequus and boy genius went off on a bicker session.

Nick muttered under his breath, "I can name something else that is true torture…"

Chat Noir's ring beeped signaling his use of the cataclysm had run out and he detransformed back to Adrien Agreste as Plagg had started to groan nonstop and landed in Adrien's hands. Luckily Adrien had been able to pocket some cheese while at the castle and gave it to the Kwami. While Plagg ate, Adrien shouted.

"Hey! Stop it!"

He caught their attention as he calmly said, "Look, it's bad enough that Damon was using us all along but we can't let this drive us apart or else we'll be in bigger trouble than before. We're stuck in this world and have no way of getting back to our own homes so we need to work together."

Discord indignantly asked, "And just who made you team leader?"

"No one. I'm just saying like it is."

Tobey pointed, "If I'm being honest, I rather have a superhero take charge anyway."

Discord crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Nick mentioned, "I must agree with the kid, if anything Adrien is the best qualified to lead us between his experience fighting crime and having a bit more optimism than the rest of us, I say he would do a pretty good job."

Adrien blushed at the compliment and rubbed his neck, "Uh, thanks. That means a lot."

Discord humphed and turned away, "Well if you insist, I guess we can follow the lovesick cat…"

Adrien sighed, "Nice to see your confidence in me." he made a sad chuckle, "Reminds me of my father…"

Suddenly Discord felt guilty and looked back to face the teenager and place a paw on his shoulder, patting it.

That made Adrien smile knowing that was Discord's way of apologizing.

Tobey released a sigh and turned away much to their confusion before the boy admitted, "At least you know your father…"

Their eyes widen as he continued, "He was gone before I had the chance, the only thing I had of him was a robotics kit and well… I don't need to say how that went…"

Nick uttered, "Robots were the only thing you had from your father…" then he went up to the boy telling him, "I know exactly how that feels. My father was a dreamer and an honest fox but no one else but me and my mother saw it. He ran a rundown tailor shop hoping to one day make an even larger store but due to constant rejection and stress he couldn't… Then one day he…" Nick lowered his head causing everyone else to do the same.

The fox took a breath and stated, "Part of the reason I became what I did before meeting Judy."

Discord sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temple, "I might as well confess that I hardly remember my parents and never had them all my life."

They looked back to him giving him pitiful looks.

The draconequus scoffed, "Don't look at me like that. I was perfectly fine without them."

Nick mumbled, "Yet you trying to conquer your world says otherwise."

Adrien outright said, "Well I'm not perfectly fine without my mother."

They looked at him with stunned expressions as the teen said with pain in his voice, "She disappeared about a year ago and I don't know if she's gone or she'll come back. I hope she will but at the same time I try not to get my hopes up."

An ache of pain went through Tobey's heart. He couldn't imagine his life without his mother. As tough as Claire McCallister was she still put up with his misbehavior and cared deeply for him and now listening to Adrien's story made him see just how much he took her for granted all this time. And suddenly without warning he started to sniffle and began to cry.

Adrien rushed to him and gave him a hug, "Hey, hey, it's okay…"

"No it's not. You lost your mother while I still have mine but I took advantage of her love for me."

Nick put a paw on the boy's arm and motioned him to lower down to his height.

"I had hurt my mother by leaving her when I was twelve-"

Tobey gasped, "…I'm twelve now."

Nick and Adrien exchanged a gawk.

Discord rubbed his chin, "That is strangely coincidental."

Once the shock had past, Nick put both paws on Tobey's cheeks and firmly told him, "Then I need you to promise that you will never go back to your old ways and be a better son to your mother when this is all over."

Tobey nodded.

Nick let go and went to Discord, "Coincidence or not, I think it's safe to say that there is definitely something going on here. Between all our tragic pasts and the girls we have met that gave us hope for a better tomorrow, our meeting wasn't by chance in the slightest."

Adrien asked, "But didn't Damon bring us here to use us?"

Discord explained, "From what I understand in our time with the dark wizard he had no way of knowing we would come and saw an opportunity he couldn't resist. Trust me he didn't plan this out ahead of time like he did with my powers." he tried again to teleport but still it wouldn't work. "Obviously I won't be able to get us back to own worlds, I can however still do this," he conjured up four separate tents and a campfire.

Tobey inquired, "You couldn't make a log cabin or something?"

They gave him strange looks making him nervously chuckle, "Uh, never mind." he said under his breath, "Now I know what Becky meant about using my robot at camp…"

Adrien said, "Resting here for the night is a good idea then tomorrow we can think of where to go from here."

They agreed and started to settle in.

* * *

The girls had traveled all day in the forest only to stop for breaks until they saw the sun was setting in the distance and agreed they needed to set up camp for the night.

This time Marinette got out the tent and it was just like before with it being like a house on the inside. Then once they had finished dinner they went straight to bed in their own cots and they have drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The young goddess found herself in her room of the Underworld Palace and went out in search of the god that ruled these sunless lands. She soon found him in the throne room where he sat on a throne of ebony wearing a dark toga to match his status as Lord of the Underworld.

She herself was wearing a white toga with flowers on her head to match her status as Goddess of Spring.

The god saw her and a smile crept on his lips.

* * *

"You're here." Discord told Fluttershy.

"Would I be anywhere else?" she questioned.

"Ah, good point."

She sat down on a throne of iron next to the underworld king, "This was my choice to be here unless you wish for someone else to be your bride…?"

"Not happening." he leaned toward her and caressed her cheek causing her to lovingly sigh.

* * *

Becky sat in the iron throne watching Tobey acting all sulky, she couldn't blame him given this place was gloomy and sad. It was one of the reasons she accepted his offer of living in the Underworld after seeing how lonely he was. But the smile on his face when seeing her made her happy.

She asked, "Are you usually unhappy here?"

"I was. But… not anymore." he touched her hand.

She smiled back.

* * *

Judy was expressing her gratuity while Nick sat on his throne and listen intently to her.

"The life I had previously was so boring and my mother would constantly be overprotective of me. That's why I'm glad you came when you did and let me come with you."

"Well I was in need of a queen and you fitted the bill." he quipped.

She let out a slight giggle.

Nick smiled, "But in all seriousness, I'm glad you came too."

They longingly stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

Marinette sat down while taking Chat Noir's hand and rubbed it while telling him, "I hope that me being here will help you at last with your loneliness."

He took her own hand and pressed it to his lips, replying, "It already has, more than you'll ever know."

She blushed to his words.

* * *

The Lord of Underworld and the Goddess of Spring had spent a great deal together getting closer with each passing day.

* * *

At one point Discord surprised Fluttershy with her meeting Cerberus much to her delight and started petting the large three-headed dog.

She said in baby-talk, "Aw, whose a good little puppy…"

Discord beamed in amusement to the scene knowing that others would have run in fright of the guard dog but not her making her all the more impressive and endearing.

* * *

Tobey and Becky would play games in the Underworld orchards and enjoy each other's company more and more.

* * *

Chat and Marinette were relaxing in the Elysian Fields also enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Nick and Judy explored parts of the Underworld coming across a ginormous cavern made of crystals and jewels.

"This is incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Naturally, I am after all known as the wealthiest god there is." he smirked.

"You certainly are." she teased, causing them to laugh.

* * *

But alas all good things had to come to an end as the messenger of the gods came to the Lord of the Underworld and told him of what was happening in the upper world with the Goddess of Nature turning everything into winter by her daughter's absence and how he was ordered by the King of the Gods himself to return the Goddess of Spring to her.

* * *

Discord swore, "By the river Styx! Do they seriously expect me to give up my future wife just because her mother is throwing a tantrum?!"

Soarin replied, "It's not a tantrum, she's grieving, there's a difference."

"Still! I have to give up the one pony that truly understands me!" he covered his eyes and dejectedly said, "I don't think I can do it…"

* * *

Nick scowled at Clawhauser, "What you're asking for is impossible. She came here on her own to get away from her old life and I am inclined to keep it that way."

"The boss isn't going to like that…" the cheetah winced.

* * *

Tobey crossed his arms while shaking his head and repeatedly refused, "Nope, no, never, no way, not happening, shall I continue on?"

Scoops sighed, "Look, I get that you love her but the world needs her! Without her the entire population will starve! Do you really want her to find out that you've been keeping secrets from her? To hate you for the rest of eternity?"

Tobey grinded his teeth and pondered on it.

* * *

Chat Noir leaned against his throne in forlorn while listening to Nino.

"Believe me, I wouldn't take her if there was another way but there isn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was a fool to think there wouldn't be any sort of consequences of having her all to myself. But to see her go… it won't be easy."

Nino nodded sadly.

* * *

After some deep thinking the Lord of the Underworld then met with the Goddess of Spring and told her of all that's happen making the goddess feel guilty that she caused suffering because of her departure but at the same time she didn't want to leave and spotted a lone pomegranate tree beside the palace and recalling the rule about eating food in the Underworld she had a plan in mind and went straight to the tree much to the underworld king's astonishment.

* * *

"What are you…?" all four said as they watched the goddess grabbing a pomegranate and split it open, taking six seeds out and before he could stop her, she ate them in one gulp.

* * *

The Lord of the Underworld knew then what she did was out of love for him as proven by the smile she gave him after eating the seeds.

Upon her return to the above world it was decided that she spent six months there and then return to the Underworld for another six months of the year. The separation was great to be sure but their love never wavered as they waited for their reunion knowing that it'll be worth it.

* * *

The girls woke out of their sleep feeling startle and by looking at each other they knew what their dreams meant. It was the desire to get close to the one they were rescuing much to their discomfiture.

Marinette suggested, "Can we agree to never bring this up again?"

"Yes!" Becky flushed.

"Agreed!" Judy declared.

"Yes, please!" Fluttershy motioned.

Then after some calming down, they went back to sleep and thankfully no other dreams appeared before them.

* * *

The boys had woken up from the odd dream they received and talked it over from their tents.

"And again I dreamed of Becky."

"And me with Marinette."

Nick smirked, "Can't say we told you so." and he and Discord did fist pump making the human boys give a weary look to them.

Tobey bitterly muttered, "I swear you bring that up one more time-"Adrien place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down then mentioned.

"I know Damon said our dreams intermingle in this world but why are they mostly about us with the girls in our lives?"

Discord shrugged, "Who knows? This world has different rules compared to our own. After all, every world has it's own way of existing, so who are we to question this one?"

"But it's so infuriating!" Tobey blurted out.

Nick gestured, "All the more reason why we need to get out of here so we don't have to deal with this anymore."

Adrien recommended, "Let's try to go back to sleep so that we can continue on without exhaustion getting in the way." he made himself relax in his sleeping bag and the others did the same. Fortunately for them no other dreams came that night.


	14. A Swampy Getaway

Marinette explained to the girls as they were walking in the forest the next morning, "Adrien Agreste is the one I love even if I do like Chat to a degree and there's also Luka another boy I like but Adrien will always hold my heart so why is the forest showing my attraction to Chat instead of Adrien?"

Judy expressed, "Cecilia did say this place shows our most _forbidden_ desires, so obviously because of your love for Adrien you feel compelled to hide your feelings to your partner." she blushed while thinking of how she had to hide her true feelings toward Nick ever since their first case together.

Becky said, "She's right, I mean I may or may not feel something toward Tobey but I know that he has a lot to learn before I can consider getting closer to him than what we are now. As Becky he's my friend but as Word Girl he's still my enemy in a way."

Fluttershy sadly sighed, "I know how that is… Discord has done a lot of terrible things like trying to conquer Equestria for his own use even when I was tasked to help reform him he still misbehaved to an extent and it took me to tell him that I wasn't his friend even after I said he was that he finally got the idea and started to change for the better but even then he's not completely good but he is far from when he started out. We've done so much since then and well… I feel as though I could…" she turned her head in embarrassment.

Marinette shook her head, "Let's just focus on the task at hand and put aside these personal feelings so that we don't lose to the wizard."

"Agreed." they all said and kept going.

* * *

The boys had left bright and early after eating a quick meal but soon found themselves in a foreboding and smelly part of the woods.

Tobey covered his nose and mumbled out, "What is that awful odor?!"

Adrien pointed in a direction, "I think it's coming from there."

They went toward the smell to find a giant bubbling swamp full of gas before them.

Nick nearly gagged and had to cover his sensitive nose with both a cloth and his paws while Discord conjured up a nose pin.

Adrien and Plagg however weren't bothered by the smell that much due to the stinky camembert cheese they were always around all day.

Discord said in a nasal voice, "Well this is certainly a problem. If I had my teleporting powers I could easily get us to the other side."

Adrien mentioned, "Except if you had your teleporting powers we would already be home now."

The draconequus waved him off, "Details, details."

The teen stated, "Well I guess there's only one thing to do… Plagg, claws out!" and the boy quickly transformed back into Chat Noir and used his baton to lengthen it and measured how far the swamp was. Then he asked, "Discord, think you can create a rope bridge or something?"

The draconequus' eyes lit up, "Ah yes!" he snapped his fingers and a rope bridge appeared exactly.

"Nice!" Nick exclaimed and climbed onto it.

Tobey was hesitant at first and lightly tapped the bridge to make sure it was stable, when he was convinced he followed after the fox. Chat went next then Discord.

The swamp was huge and seemed to go on for miles while Tobey, Nick, and Discord still had their noses covered.

Suddenly there was the sound of screeching and howling and the group halted in their tracks while looking for the source of the noise until a voice said.

"Well look what we got here, a couple of smart-alecks that think they can just pass through here without strife."

Another voice said, "How interesting, of course the only reason they've been able to get this far is because one of them has magic."

Discord spoke casually, "A fair assessment who or whatever you are, since I like to test others of their own abilities without needing extra help, however in this case, we are not of this world and only wish to return to our own worlds."

Nick added, "So we're doing whatever it takes."

There was a pause until suddenly two colorful birds with flashy plumage flew out of the trees and faced them, then one of them stated, "Shall we put that to the test then?" shocking Chat and Tobey making Discord go, " _Really_?"

The other bird continued, "No one has managed to escape the swamp without proving their worth. As such we must make sure you are worthy."

Tobey demanded, "Why?! Why would it matter?! Discord just told you that we don't belong here!"

The birds flew around them as they took turns explaining.

"It does not matter if you are not of this world..."

"The swamp knows when a heart must be tested in order to achieve your greatest challenge…"

"Many have come before you, but only some have prevailed…"

Discord used his hands in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, we know how this goes, 'have to test the spirit to prove they can accomplish what needs to be done'. Don't you think I already do that sort of thing back home?! I know all about your little game!"

"Then tell us, what it is we'll test you on."

"I don't know, maybe like our greatest fears or something like that…"

The second bird replied, "You are only half right, but regular fears can be overcome but insecurities cannot…"

All four of them looked terrified with Chat uttering, "Uh-oh…"

Nick gulped, "I don't like where this is going…"

The swamp water then rose around them showing images to each of the boys in their past mainly showing the times that they were hurt the most and how it involved the girls closest to their hearts.

Tobey and Chat saw the constant rejection they had in their lives between Gabriel Agreste ignoring Adrien's requests of spending more time with him and Ladybug having to refuse him from every turn. While Tobey was rejected by his peers and various adults in Fair City since they were distrustful toward him and Word Girl turning him down and the time Miss Power influenced her making her say such mean things to him, with the words echoing in his head.

Both of them were overwhelmed and had to cover their ears and kneel down hoping it would be over soon.

Meanwhile Nick and Discord were having their own problems with Nick seeing the disgusted looks other species gave him when he was starting out as a con-artist but he was trying to keep away from the image that plagued him since childhood, that horrible muzzling. But what was worst was the speech that Judy made during the press conference and how hurt and betrayed he felt from that but really he regretted ever leaving Judy there, he could still remember her calling out to him and thanks to the swamp water he heard it again. He too needed to cover his ears and kneel.

Discord was being tormented for all his past mistakes but the ones that hit him to the core were the images of Fluttershy crying from his betrayal. He heard the awful conversation between them.

" _Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"_

 _"_ _Oh, we_ were. _But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming?"_

_She sobbed, "I didn't! I really didn't!"_

Discord was on the verge of tears himself and shouted, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy! I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you like that! I had no idea you cared that much then! But…" a sudden clarity overtook him, "You forgave me… You… _forgave_ me…" he kept repeating this with a growing vigor until he said, "You forgave me, the sweet angel that you are, you forgave this stupid uncaring being…" he clenched his fists and made a determined look before swiping at the water, "You can't drag me down any further then what I have already felt. I still regret that moment but I've moved past it and it's all because of her…"

He turned to see his companions struggling and muttered; "If there's one thing those six ponies have taught me…" he went to Nick and touched his shoulders, "Don't forget what you are now, and how forgiveness saved your friendship with her…"

Nick's eyes widen and his head slowly rose as he recalled when Judy found him under the bridge and told him the truth about the Night Howlers and how upset she was when apologizing to him. It was a sign she had truly cared for him and how much she valued his friendship and it has been like that ever since. Barring his teeth he swiped at the water.

He faced Discord with a smile and the two mutually nodded before turning to the human boys and saw the darkness in their lives.

Nick went to Chat Noir while Discord went to Tobey.

The fox told the transformed cat, "It is upsetting to know your father turns you down while your Ladybug does the same but you need to remember how each brings happiness in your life."

Discord was telling Tobey, "It's not easy to be trusted in a world that only sees you as a villain when you know you could be so much more than that… It'll take time but it can be done… And your Word Girl likes it when you do good so there's still hope…"

Both boys lifted their heads in surprise knowing that their strange friends spoke the truth. They swiped at the water then Chat shouted, " _Cataclysm!"_ touching the water for it to turn gray and it subside, going back into the swamp.

The birds came back as the first one said, "Well done, you were able to overcome your doubts…"

"However, the swamp's power will still test you after you leave this place."

Tobey whined, "Oh come on!"

Nick stated, "Take it with a grain of salt, Tobes, I thought it seem too easy for us to pass so quickly."

Discord nodded, "So true."

Chat asked the birds, "Will you at least tell us if there is a way to return to our homes?"

The second bird motioned, "You must seek out the fairy Cecilia. She will help you get back to where you belong."

The other bird said, "Once you leave the swamp you will come across a village, there you will find the connection of how to seek her."

Chat Noir beamed, "Thank you!"

Tobey grumbled, "Well at least they were helpful with something…"

The birds then flew away as the boys continued through the swamp on the bridge.

* * *

Nighttime had arrived once again with the girls stopping to rest and eat. They were in their comfortable tent hoping that their mission will be a success as they get closer to their destination. Soon it was time for bed and the girls readied themselves for whatever dream will come next.


	15. Never Judge a Book by it’s Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next dream is a parody to Pride and Prejudice and for a better visualization on whose who, here is the casting of characters for each fandom.
> 
> Elizabeth Bennett- Marinette, Judy, Fluttershy, and Becky
> 
> Mr. Darcy- Adrien, Nick, Discord, and Tobey
> 
> Mr. Bingley- Scoops
> 
> Jane Bennett- Violet
> 
> Charlotte Lucas- Alya, Fru-Fru Big, Twilight Sparkle
> 
> Caroline Bingley- Chloe, Victoria Best
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh- Audrey Bourgeois, Dawn Bellwether, Queen Chrysalis, and Miss Power
> 
> Fair warning to those who have read the book or seen the movies that I will be taking some liberties here in terms of how certain scenes will go.

He was someone that kept to himself a lot and others saw that and judged him especially one girl that vowed to dislike him due to a slight he did not realize would hurt her. As it was, he found himself drawn to her very presence though he had no idea why.

_She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man._

* * *

Becky watched the ball in awe with couples dancing especially that of her two friends, Scoops and Violet. She then spotted Theodore McCallister the very boy she despised as he made his way to her and he asked, "May I have the next dance, Miss Botsford?"

She was shocked to say the least and was stunned of how to reply until out of nowhere she said, "You may."

* * *

Judy watched as Nicholas Wilde left after receiving her answer. She turned to her friend, Fru-Fru Big on a table as she sputtered out, "Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Wilde?"

Fru-Fru giggled, "I daresay you will find him amiable, Judy."

"It would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity."

* * *

Marinette took deep breaths as Alya tried to calm her down.

"Just relax, it's just one dance with him. Then you can go back to hating him."

She moaned, "Why did I accept? What was I thinking?!"

* * *

Fluttershy made a sigh and went toward the dance floor to find her partner as he waited for her with the rest of the couples lined up.

The dance began and she went into a steady conversation with Mr. Discord, "I love this dance."

"Indeed, most invigorating." he replied.

"Are you enjoying the gala?"

"Somewhat, it is rather boring for the most part."

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes, you?"

"I came with my family and friends." she motioned to five mares talking and giggling in a corner while her brother made a fool of himself with the other guests.

* * *

Becky said as they danced hand in hand, "I must confess I didn't expect you to be here, you don't seem the type that would attend these balls."

Tobey replied, "I'm not, but I was willing to make an expectation tonight."

She raised her brow, "Oh really? How so?"

He merely stated, "I have my reasons." and they kept dancing.

* * *

Dancing with Mr. Chat Noir was nerving wracking at first but then she eased into it as they talked. It was strange to be sure as she found herself enjoying hearing him talk.

He asked, "Do you often dance so gracefully?"

Marinette tittered, "Not really. For you see, I'm fairly clumsy."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." he smirked.

She felt herself blushing.

* * *

Judy was finding herself entranced to Mr. Wilde as they danced with the other couples.

She said, "You don't seem to mind the difference of our species compared to the other couples in the room."

"Species should not matter when one's partner is someone worth dancing with."

She felt herself going warm at his words as she replied, "You're too kind, sir, that it's surprising."

"Why is that?"

They stopped briefly as they faced each other with her saying, "Your character, it confuses me."

They resumed the dance as he said, "Then I hope to offer more clarity in the future."

* * *

The dance went on as gentleman and lady were lost in the moment and then when it was over they went on to do their own thing at the ball.

* * *

Twilight asked Fluttershy, "Was he horrible to you?"

The butter cream mare shook her head, "Not at all, he was actually very tolerable."

The rest of their friends heard this with Rainbow Dash saying in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Rarity mentioned, "Yes, he is quite ghastly in appearance. And I've heard his behavior was the same way."

Fluttershy seemed concern as she said, "But he was genteel toward me."

Applejack pointed, "But look at how he's treating everyone else."

They saw the draconequus acting rude toward the guests that were giving him cold stares.

This made Fluttershy even more concerned than before.

* * *

Judy found her parents as they came up to her in worry with Mr. Hopps fretting, "Are you alright? He didn't claw you or anything, did he?"

She sighed, "No Dad, I'm fine."

Mrs. Hopps added, "If this wasn't an important social affair I would have told you to refuse his dance."

"He maybe a fox, Mother, but he was nothing but a perfect mammal to me."

Her father stated, "Still it would be best for you to stay away from him from now on."

Judy frowned at the idea.

* * *

Marinette talked with Alya as they watched the rest of the ballgoers. Then they spotted Chat Noir dancing with Chloe Bourgeois, followed by Kagami Tsurugi and Lila Rossi making Marinette's heart drop.

Alya scowled at the sight, commenting, "I guess it's a good thing you don't really like him because if he is that quick to find another partner after the last one, then he's not worth your time."

Marinette hung her head and sadly sighed, "Yes, you're right…"

* * *

Becky saw her family acting silly around the other guests and was feeling slightly embarrassed by this especially when she heard Victoria Best remarking to Tobey, "Such a shame that some families cannot be perfect, wouldn't you agree, Mr. McCallister?"

Tobey didn't respond and turned away.

Scoops and Violet saw how crestfallen Becky was and tried to comfort her.

Violet said, "It'll be okay, Becky, I'm sure you'll find someone that's better for you."

She considered her friend's words and wondered if it'll be true. But a part of her didn't want to forget Theodore McCallister anytime soon.

* * *

Some time had passed and the lady and gentleman had once again crossed paths but this time under the strange circumstances of staying in the same town until he came to her.

_"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

The lady was in shock.

* * *

Judy gapped at Nicholas' words before uttering, "Excuse me?"

"I said; that I love you and I wish to marry you. Isn't that clear?"

The bunny gapped again.

* * *

Fluttershy didn't know what to say about this sudden proposal until Mr. Discord said, "Usually when one is offered marriage, one can expect a certain answer wouldn't you agree?"

She slowly frowned.

* * *

Marinette was trying to grasp the situation and sputtered out, "I… I don't understand, why me?"

Chat Noir motioned, "Why not you? From the first moment we met I knew there was something special about you."

She found herself scowling and inquired, "Is that what you say to all the other girls too?"

His face scourged in confusion, "What other girls?"

"Don't play coy with me, Mr. Noir, I saw you dancing with those girls at the ball three months ago!"

Chat made a gulp.

* * *

Becky shouted out, "Marriage?! But that's… that's insane!"

Tobey quickly replied, "Insane now but this is merely a betrothal until we're old enough for marriage."

"Betrothal?!"

"You do know what a betrothal is, don't you?"

She huffed, "Of course I do! It's an act of engagement until both parties are of legal age but that's beside the point here!"

* * *

Judy Hopps was still wrapping her head around this. Nicholas Wilde wanted her to be his wife. She, a rabbit the wife to a fox. She remembered their last encounter and believed it to be sincere but even so, there was still much they don't know about each other and her family… Oh, how they would have a fit over this!

She took a deep breath and outright told him, "Sir, I thank you for your interest, but I'm afraid I cannot accept."

Nick was surprised.

* * *

Fluttershy took a step forward and stated, "Mr. Discord, while I am flattered by your proposal but I'm sorry I cannot be your wife."

His jaw dropped.

* * *

"Mr. Noir, I refuse to be with someone if they can't stay truthful to their intended. So until I can see you are faithful to me, I cannot accept your proposal."

Chat slowly said in despair, "I understand…" and he left.

Marinette then broke down in tears.

* * *

Tobey was flabbergasted by Becky's outburst, questioning, "And just why can't you be my betrothed?"

"Because it's too soon! We barely know each other and already you're suggesting marriage!"

He humphed and made for the door, "You know, I was willing to look past the inferior of your circumstances…"

She demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well if you must know, your family and the status that you carry hardly matches the standards that is my own."

She gasped.

* * *

Discord with a glare in his eyes said, "Will you at least explain why you won't marry me?"

Fluttershy replied, "I'll try but it's simple to understand that you're being a bit forward about this."

He scoffed, "How am I being forward?"

"Well, you're outright assuming that I would accept your proposal when I still need some time to consider where you stand in life."

He furrowed his brows, " _Oh_ , is that all? You want to know that if I am as awful as everyone says that I am."

She timidly moved her body and said, "Well um, yes…"

* * *

Nick glowered at her and said, "This is because I'm fox isn't it?"

Judy was stunned he was able to figure that out.

The fox continued, "I hear it all, you know, I refuse to let it show but it still hurts to some degree. And here I was hoping you would be different, I guess I was wrong."

She objected, "I am different! It's just my family-"

He interrupted her, "Even so, it doesn't change the fact that we are two separate species and that shall always play a factor in our lives. Good day, ma'am." he left without another word.

Judy was on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Well I'm sorry that my family doesn't live up to your standards but they are still my family and I love them very much! And I could never be betrothed to someone that can't accept them as they are!"

Tobey let out a huff and went out in anger.

Becky stood there in silence and let out a sigh.

* * *

Discord loomed over Fluttershy as he declared, "No doubt your friends put those ideas in your head! I saw the way they were talking to you!"

She frowned further and stood her ground, "And if they did?! I care about how my friends think because they care about me and are making sure I don't make a mistake!" as soon as she realized what she said she gasped and covered her mouth but the damage had already been done.

The draconequus' eyes burned with fire as he swiftly turned away from her and started for the door, stating, "I renounce my offer of marriage. May you find a better suitor that's more suitable to your tastes. Farewell." and he slammed the door behind him.

Fluttershy felt the tears about to escape her and started to sniffle.

* * *

Time once again passed for the gentlemen and lady and both were lost in their own wallowing, each realizing the mistakes that had been made in their last exchange. But then a miracle happened as the lady and gentleman got to see each again through a twist of fate and the two got to grow closer within that time. Then when it was time for the lady to go back home she was given a surprise visit by someone she never expected.

_I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconnected with me._

* * *

Marinette met with Lady Audrey Bourgeois as the haughty woman stated, "I'm sure you are aware of the nature of my visit?"

The teen shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't, your ladyship."

The woman furrowed her brow, "Really? You do not know about the possible engagement of you and Mr. Chat Noir?"

Marinette gawked, "Engagement?"

"Indeed, especially since he is engaged to my own daughter."

Marinette felt her heart sinking again until she realized, "But if he is then why are you asking if I have an engagement with him?"

* * *

Judy watched as Lady Dawn Bellwether was pacing around the room until she addressed the rabbit, "It is my understanding that Mr. Nicholas Wilde has taken fancy with you."

"And what is it to you?" Judy challenged.

"Because Miss Hopps, there's a natural order of things we must keep up and your engagement to Mr. Wilde is going against that order."

"Engaged? Who said anything about an engagement, even if I wish it was true."

* * *

Becky faced Lady Power as the woman proclaimed, "You don't really want to be betrothed to such a brat, do you? Everyone knows that he is no good. He'll only bring you down from your true potential."

The girl scowled as she replied, "I don't care about that. I know his heart better than anyone else so if I do marry Theodore McCallister the Third in the future it'll because I chose to."

* * *

Lady Chrysalis chuckled toward Fluttershy, "What use does he have for such a weak pony like you?"

Fluttershy glowered, "I think you would you surprised."

Chrysalis was slightly taken aback by the pegasus's attitude, "Ah, showing some backbone are we?"

"You are insulting me to my face, what else can I do?"

The changeling humphed, "I can see this will take some time."

* * *

Audrey motioned, "I'm here to hear it contradicted, Miss Dupin-Cheng, that you are not engaged to Mr. Chat Noir."

Marinette didn't want to give into the lady's demands but she couldn't lie either, and said, "I am not engaged to Mr. Chat Noir."

"Ah, good, but now I want your promise that you will never enter into such an engagement should it happen."

The teen frowned and refused, "I will not."

The lady gasped, "How dare you!"

"How _dare you_." Marinette countered, "You think you can just come into my life and demand that I cannot marry Chat Noir so that your daughter can have him? Well it is not my choice whether or not I get engaged to him. That is entirely up to him on who he will choose." it pained her to admit that but it was a truth she willing to accept whereas the Lady would not. She pointed to the door, "Now please go, you have insulted me in every possible way."

Audrey Bourgeois grunted and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Judy stared off with the sheep as Dawn said, "You would allow yourself to be ridiculed as a fox's mate? To be called a traitor to your own kind?"

"Better to be a traitor than to live a life without the one you want…" she let that sink in the sheep's mind before saying, "You have overstayed your welcome Lady Bellwether, you know where the door is." and turned away from her.

Bellwether humphed, "Fine then, you have made your choice, now you have to live with it. Don't say I didn't warn you." and she was gone.

* * *

Lady Power got in Becky's face, "You would give yourself up for someone who has done so little for you?"

Becky scowled even more and declared, "I would."

The woman then made a frustrated yell and powered walk out.

* * *

Chrysalis gritted her teeth at the mare's stubbornness, "Just you wait, that being is going to break your heart just like last time…" she hissed.

Fluttershy kept standing her ground, "Maybe he will! But we found our way back to each other before and we'll do it again! And not you or anyone else can't tell me otherwise! Now get out of here!" she pointed to the door.

The changeling merely evilly laughed and went out.

* * *

The girls soon found themselves back in the purple void again as Cecilia spoke to them.

"As you probably know this dream was a lot stronger than the other two."

Marinette said, "Yeah, it was, this time I saw my parents, my friends, and everyone else from my school and city."

Becky gestured, "Yeah, I did too!"

Fluttershy and Judy also agreed.

Cecilia stated, "That's because you're nearing the end of the forest and that your desire together involved the acceptance of loved ones. That is a very powerful desire and a much needed one for everyone."

Judy asked, "But then why did I see Bellwether and told her to well…"

"Yeah, and I did the same thing with Miss Power!"

"I did it with Chrysalis."

"And I did it with Chloe's mom, Audrey Bourgeois."

"That's very simple, it is also your desire to tell off others who will refuse your choice in a beloved."

The girls blushed at the word 'beloved'.

"You want acceptance from those that are in your life and wish to keep the doubters away from hurting your chances with those you want to get close to."

They didn't say anything then they heard the fairy's giggles.

"I know that you are still in denial and that is fine but soon… you'll have to come to terms with it."

They looked to each other in uncertainty.

"I must go now, and don't worry that was the last dream you will have from the forest for awhile."

That brought relief to the girls as they started to wake up.


	16. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured: You'll Be With Me in My Heart from The Secret of Anastasia.

The guys groaned out of their sleep when they woke up the next morning. Once again another dream came to them and were surprised by the impact of it.

Tobey started asking Adrien over breakfast, "Did you…?"

The teen nodded, "You?"

The boy genius nodded in return.

Discord wearing a chef's hat and apron flipped pancakes over the campfire.

Nick was eating off his plate as his thoughts drifted to the dream of him proposing to Judy only for her to refuse because of what her family would think. It troubled him to think that could happen when he returned to his own world. Of course he wanted her family to approve of him and that it would be selfish to expect her to turn her back on them for him if they didn't. He didn't want that.

Discord tried to keep a happy pretense in front of the others but the truth was he was afraid that the dream showed some truth to how others saw him and that Fluttershy agreed with them regardless of their time together. He thought he was ready to confess his love to her but now this dream made him doubt from it.

Tobey himself was troubled by the fact that everyone in his dream saw him as this cold uncaring boy and looking back on the last few days he finally began to see that he did act like that in his world and has some made some questionable choices where Word Girl was concerned. The fact that Damon tempted him with a love potion was the straw that broke the camel's back giving him the clarity he needed of what a horrible person he was.

Adrien looked back on the dream and how it seemed as Chat Noir everyone viewed him as a big flirt. Sure he's a lot more show-offish as Chat Noir but he didn't think it would be taken the wrong way. No wonder Ladybug didn't want to get close to him, she was probably afraid he would just break her heart with other girl so she had to break his first by being in love with other guy.

Unknowingly they all released a sigh at the same time.

* * *

The girls could see the end of the forest with joy on their faces as they entered into a bustling town full of humans, animals, and mythical creatures alike. They were in awe of the whole thing until Judy went up to a minotaur going.

"Hi! Excuse me! Could you tell us where we can find Cyrus?"

The minotaur pointed to a building, "He's at the tavern."

"Okay! Thank you!" she called out as the minotaur went on his way.

The group headed to the inn and entered in seeing how it was bursting at the seams with so many patrons. Some of them actually catcalled the girls as they went past them that Becky had to hold back Judy from lashing out with her superstrength.

They went to a counter to see an old man busy polishing glasses that Marinette had to clear her throat to get his attention. She did and the man asked, "You the girls that Cecilia brought into this world?"

They were shock that he would know that as he explained, "I got a message from her saying that I would need to help you girls find the swamplands."

Fluttershy timidly questioned, "And um, you will?"

"Of course, but it's going to cost you."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Of course…"

He pointed to a makeshift stage in the tavern and he said, "My singers had quit on me a week ago and my customers are complaining that they don't have entertainment to enjoy their visit. Think you can fill in?"

The girls looked to each other with Becky waving her hands in protest, "No way! I'm a horrible singer!"

Judy confessed, "I can sing, a little."

Marinette said, "I'm told to have a pretty good voice."

Fluttershy added, "Me too, but I have terrible stage fright."

Judy pondered, "Hm, sounds like we'll need some time to figure this out."

Fluttershy mentioned, "I can write songs too maybe I can provide you two the song and you can sing it without me and Becky."

Becky suggested, "That sounds like a great idea and in the meantime I could scope out the rest of the village."

Marinette said, "I don't know, I think it would be best if one of us went with you."

"Oh come on, you know very well I can handle myself on my own."

Judy pointed, "Still, we shouldn't take any chances. We're in a very strange place as it is and way out of our elements. Who knows what can happen."

Marinette nodded, "Excellent point." then turned to the pegasus, "Fluttershy since it's your song why don't you practice it with Judy while Becky and I look around quick."

The mare felt unsure but replied, "Well, okay, as long as I don't have to actually perform then we can do that."

They made their way outside the inn with Marinette saying, "Alright then we'll be back in a hour." and she and the younger girl went off.

Fluttershy asked the rabbit, "Shall we try doing warm-ups?"

Judy responded, "If you think that's best, because I'm not a natural singer."

"That's okay, we'll take it one step at a time." and they went back inside.

* * *

The guys walked down a path until they reached a meadow and in the distance they can see buildings.

Adrien ran ahead and pointed, "There it is, just like the birds said."

"Which means we're one step closer to going home." said Nick.

They continued on.

* * *

Judy asked while on the stage, "Like this?" and sang softly, " _Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do…"_

Fluttershy exclaimed on the side, "Yes! Exactly that!"

The bunny smiled at the encouragement before asking, "So how does the song go exactly?"

The mare came up and thankfully very few people were in the room now so she felt at ease to sing the song, "Well it goes like this…" and she started to sing beautifully surprising Judy, " _I will be with you wherever you are… Distance can't keep us apart… I'll keep believing no matter how far… You'll be with me in my heart…"_

Meanwhile the boys had arrived next to the village until Discord's ears picked up a lovely voice that he could have sworn he heard before.

Adrien saw the draconequus' bewildered expression and started, "Discord, what is-" but he got silence by the spirit's finger.

Nick began to ask, "What are…?" but he too got silenced by Discord's talon.

"Really, Discord you could just-" Tobey got interrupted by the being's tail.

Discord honed in on the song wanting to make sure it was who he thought it was.

_"_ _Though all seems lost as night descends… I'll keep you safe from the cold… When morning comes another dark lessens… We'll be as one till we're old…"_

He uttered in disbelief, "It can't be and yet I know that angel voice anywhere…" his heart swelled at the thought.

The guys behind him gave confused looks as he headed straight for the tavern building.

Fluttershy kept singing and didn't see who entered in, _"We've been together a life and a day… But we've a new day to start… We'll make forever we both know the way… You'll be with me in my heart…"_

 _"_ _You'll be with me in my heart…"_ a voice sung with her and she turned in surprise of a pair of warm eyes she was all too familiar with looking back at her. She gasped in joy and fluttered to him.

The two best friends hugged it out before facing each other with her saying.

"You're here! You're actually here!"

Discord chuckled, "I knew that was your voice I heard!"

Judy came up to them in shock, pointing, " _That's_ Discord?!"

Discord saw the rabbit and smirked, moving his head to her, "Ah, and you must be the feisty Miss Judy Hopps."

She gawked and sputtered while twitching, "How… how did you…?"

He chuckled again, "A friend of yours has told me about you and I must say his description of you is spot on…" he muttered under his breath with a sly smile, "Gee, I wonder why…"

Judy was confused, "Friend? Who…?" then her eyes widen and jumped at Discord, yelling, "You've seen Nick?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

Suddenly a smug tone spoke, "Wow, I knew you would go crazy without me but this really takes the cake."

The bunny turned her head in astonishment to see that trademark smirk of his, she pushed off of the strange creature and slowly went to the fox, hardly believing he was there.

Discord and Fluttershy watched on with knowing smiles as she lifted her paw to his cheek tenderly before she suddenly slapped him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek and demanded, "Carrots, what was that for?!"

She grabbed his tie and scolded, "That's for making me worried sick these last few days!"

"Fluff, it wasn't my fault I got transported to another world! As weird as that sounds! But everything about this is a big pile of crazy all around!"

Judy released tears and went into a hug which he happily accepted, "I'm sorry! But I was so afraid that I would never see you again!"

He rubbed her back, "There, there… it's okay, I'm here now and you're here too, and if it makes you feel better I was afraid I would never see you again either…" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up and made a sad smile before they resumed hugging.

Adrien and Tobey had watched the reunions from the doorway as they gave them hope that their girls were here too.

Adrien then quickly transformed into Chat Noir and went in as he bowed, "Pardon me for ruining the moment but could you dear ladies tell us if you came with a Miss Ladybug and Miss Word Girl?"

Judy and Fluttershy stared at him before exchanging a giggle with Flutters saying, "Goodness she was right!"

The bunny addressed him with a coy smile, "So you're the suave Chat Noir we've been hearing about."

Fluttershy noticed the boy and said, "Oh, and you must be Tobey."

The boy genius came in and bowed as well, "Theodore McCallister the Third at your service."

Judy commented, "Such refined gentlemen. And to answer your question, they'll be back soon, they just wanted to check out the village."

Chat smiled, "Thank you madames, but we would prefer it if we go to them."

Fluttershy and Judy cringed remembering the girls were out of costume at the moment and blurted out, "You can't!"

This caused confusion among the guys.

"Why not?" Discord asked until his eyes widen, "Unless…" he gasped gleefully, "you know their secret identities!"

The human boys gasped and saw Fluttershy and Judy lowering their heads to avoid looking at them confirming Discord's guess.

Judy assured them, "But it wasn't on purpose, we were all brought here at the same time and they were without their costumes and Cecilia said herself that they couldn't keep their secret from us if we were to succeed in saving you."

Flutters nodded, "It's true."

Nick voiced, "Cecilia?" and asked the guys, "Isn't she the one the birds told us to find?"

Chat gapped, "She is and the birds did say we would find the connection to her!" and looked at the girls, "They must have meant you!"

They were about to dive deeper into the conversation until they heard a commotion outside with the villagers running and shouting out. They ran out to see a dark large shadow terrorizing the population! Among them was a sight that was both familiar to Chat and Tobey.

Ladybug and Word Girl were helping villagers to get out of the crossfire. Knowing what he had to do; Chat Noir took out his baton to join his partner in the fray by jumping onto a roof she was on.

He hollered out, "Nice to see that no matter where we go, trouble always seems to find us!"

Ladybug was stunned at first when seeing him but exclaimed happily, "Chat Noir! You're here!"

He smirked while twirling his baton to ricochet off debris, "And where else would I be milady? If not by your side?" he turned to the other superheroed girl, saluting her, "And it's an honor to meet you, Word Girl."

WG panted, "It's nice to meet you too, but maybe we can talk after we get rid of this thing!" she superspeeded ahead to waylay the creature's attention that reminded her of her battles with the Energy Monster back home.

Tobey saw this on the ground and sighed lovingly, "I'll never get tired of that…"

The Shadow then struck her and caused her to crash into the ground! Fluttershy and Judy gasped as they and Nick were about to go help her when Tobey held his arms out and got in front of them, shouting, "Wait!"

Judy demanded, "What?! Are you crazy?! She could be hurt!"

"Just trust me!"

They looked uncertain but waited like he said and then they saw Word Girl flying back up again to take another shot at the thing.

Both girls sighed in relief with Tobey smiling and explained, "See? I knew she would be alright, she's taken far worser hits." he muttered under his hand, "I should know."

They heard Word Girl in the distance, " _Worser is not a word!_ "

He called out, "I knew that!"

Discord couldn't help but guffaw, "Is this really what your exchanges are like?! Because they are hilarious!" he slapped his knee while floating and kept guffawing.

Meanwhile Ladybug and Chat were just as relieved to see the fellow superhero was okay making the cat say, "That one is tough," he smirked again, "Just like you, Bugaboo."

"Aw, thanks Chaton but we should start helping because I don't know how long she'll be able to keep it up."

"Well maybe you can try using your charm to purify it? After all if it works for akumas…"

"Hm, not a bad idea Kitty." she took out the yo-yo and with a hup she got closer to use it to touch the Shadow but instead it went right through it! She pulled it back, commenting, "Well that didn't work."

He inquired, "Lucky Charm?"

She nodded and shouted while spinning her yo-yo up in the air, " _Lucky Charm!_ "

The group below them gawked in amazement.

The red and black spotted charm appeared and Ladybug grabbed it.

"A lighter?"

"Why not? You always light up my life." he winked.

She playfully rolled her eyes before looking at it and as usual her quick wit helped her to piece the puzzle of her lucky charm as she saw how to use the lighter against the creature.

"I got it!" then she shouted, "Word Girl!"

The superheroine kept dodging the shadowy figure's blows as she shouted back, "Yeah?!"

"I need you to help me find all the lanterns or candles there is!"

"What?!" she yelled feeling confused.

"Trust me!"

Though still feeling confused from what the superhero was saying she did as she said by superspeeding around to find lanterns and candles and giving them to Ladybug.

Ladybug exclaimed, "Good, now let's light them up!" using her lighter to light the candles and lanterns. "Chat, Word Girl, take a lantern and candle and throw them at that thing!" pointing the threat.

"Got it!" both proclaimed and by using their powers they were able to throw as many of the lit objects as possible.

The Shadow then squealed in agony making Ladybug shout, "It's working, keep at it!"

They did and the shadow slowly began to diminish with every hit that it took. Then finally it was gone.


	17. Catching Up

" _Miraculous Ladybug!"_ she shouted while throwing the lighter into the air and it dissolved into magical ladybugs that helped put the village back to normal.

"Pound it!" both Chat Noir and Ladybug said during their signature fist bump. Then they motioned Word Girl to do the same.

She smiled and did just that.

Then they went down to join the others while the villagers cheered on.

Judy bounced while exclaiming, "That… was amazing!"

Fluttershy agreed, "It most certainly was!"

Nick motioned, "So that's what the Chat Noir and Ladybug team is like. Gotta say, they could give us a run for our money, Carrots."

"Carrots?!" WG and LB declared.

Judy slightly blushed, "Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention the constant nicknames I get from Slick here." and nudged him.

He nudged back and chuckled, "Touché, Hopps."

Ladybug gestured, "Hey it's better than Bugaboo." shooting a coy look at her partner.

He put his hand to his chest and dramatically replied, "Oh, you wound me milady!"

She giggled, "You silly kitty…"

Attention was soon turned to Tobey and Word Girl as they faced each other with awkward poses.

"You… you actually came after me?" he questioned.

"How could I not? You were in trouble and your mother is worried to no end. It was my duty to bring you back home."

Tobey slightly turned away, "Uh, right, of course… After all, you are a hero and it's important to save the day…"

"Well yes it is. But…" she went pink and turned away herself, "You're more important right now…"

The boy's eyes widen and looked at her in disbelief.

She quickly added, "Of course you realize this doesn't change anything once we're back home."

He slightly frowned and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't expect it to."

The guys saw that and Nick and Chat exchanged pitiful looks while Discord shook his head and tsked, "Such a sad reunion compared to ours."

Suddenly Ladybug's earrings beeped making her go, "Whaaa! Oh no!" she said to Chat, "I better get out of here or-" she started to run but he grabbed her shoulders, "No, I'll go."

"But-"

"It's alright, besides," he looked at the girls, "your friends already know and we are in a different world so our secret is safe no matter what. But it is still my promise to never see your identity so…" he kissed her hand, "Until then, milady." he used his baton and went off.

Ladybug looked on in awe when he had gone and the beeping increased before she started to detransform and she was back to average girl, Marinette Dupin-Cheng.

Tobey, having admired Adrien's decision to leave for his lady's sake made him turn to Word Girl saying, "I think I'll do the same and let you transform back." he went after Chat before she can get a word in edgewise.

Word Girl was stunned by Tobey's action that she was at a loss of why he did it.

But Nick and Discord knew as they exchanged smirks which didn't escape Fluttershy and Judy's attention.

The bunny inquired suspiciously, "Why do you have those smiles on your faces?"

They both said innocently, "Who? Us?"

But the pegasus and rabbit were not buying it, going, "Uh-ah…"

Word Girl was still shocked but ultimately decided to give in and went back to being Becky Botsford.

Then both human girls introduced themselves to Discord and Nick.

Their eyes widen and glanced at each other, thinking it couldn't be who they thought they were.

Nick cleared his throat, "Um, could you excuse us for one moment?" and together the fox and draconequus went off to the other side of the tavern building so they couldn't be overheard leaving the girls confused.

Nick was the first to exclaim, "Oh… my…!"

"You said it, pal." Discord rubbed his hands mischievously, "I mean can you believe it?! What were the odds that both those super girls are exactly the same girls that they consider friends! The irony is too delicious!"

Nick then frowned, "Of course, it is kinda of sad that we know this but they can't…"

Discord patted his head, annoying the fox, "Alas, it's just the way it is."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

He shrugged, "It is my nature. The hilarity and chaos of this situation is too priceless!"

"Nick!"

"Discord!"

Judy and Fluttershy went to them with cross expressions on their faces with the bunny taking the lead, "What is going on with you two?!"

"Please explain yourselves." Fluttershy passive-aggressively stated.

While amused at the fact both the girls were being direct in a similar manner at the same time they weren't sure how to bring up Chat and Tobey's crushes being the one and the same since they know they had to keep Adrien's identity a secret but then again they were in another world and they had now just seen the human girls' real identities, so…

Discord motioned, "I think it would be best if we show you, wouldn't you agreed Mr. Wilde?"

"Oh certainly, Mr. Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!"

The girls exchanged a look that said, 'Yup, we were right.'

* * *

Tobey sat next to Adrien on a log in the meadow with a sigh.

Adrien slightly smiled at the boy after he told him what he did and offered encouragement, "You did the right thing."

"I know… but I still want to know…"

"Don't worry, I do too, but I refuse to break my lady's trust. That's why we're a great team for Paris because of our boundless trust in each other."

A smooth voice said, "Gee, that sounds familiar, don't it Carrots?"

The human boys turned back to see their companions and their girls coming to them.

Judy addressed the fox, "Well when one is trying to protect and serve within a city, of course it takes trust between partners to succeed."

Adrien was about to jump out of sight until he realized that Ladybug and Word Girl weren't with them.

Discord gestured, "Ladies, may we present the true identity of Chat Noir, Mr. Adrien Agreste."

" _Adrien Agreste?!_ " they gasped.

The boys were stunned by the reaction.

The teen inquired, "You heard of me? Wow, I knew I was famous back home but I didn't think my name would be known throughout worlds!"

Fluttershy started, "It-it isn't that, it's just that…" she looked to Judy for help.

The rabbit nodded and faced them, "Ladybug mentioned you."

"Ah, that makes sense, yeah I guess it shouldn't be surprise she would say my name in passing since I am model in our world."

"Exactly!" Judy exclaimed with a force smile. Then whispered to Fluttershy, "That and the fact Marinette is heads over heel for him."

"But wait… that would mean…" the pegasus's eyes widen.

Judy caught on and gawked, "Oh my gosh, you're right!"

Nick asked in confusion, "What's right?"

Judy faltered, "Um… um…" and looked to Adrien requesting, "Could you please give us a few moments?"

"Oh! Sure!" he pointed to his left, "I'll just be over by those trees." and went.

Tobey was about to follow but Judy said, "You can stay Mr. McCallister."

The boy was perplexed but stayed with intrigue.

Nick asked, "So what's up, Carrots?"

Judy said, "Well, we feel that Fluttershy and I should share this since we're all stuck together as it is and we all need to be in the loop as much as possible in order to work together."

Discord pointed, "Right, so your point is…?"

"Well it's strange and bizarre but Marinette-"

Tobey stopped her, "Wait, Marinette? As in _the_ Marinette from Adrien's world?"

Discord and Nick smirked at him, stating, "The same."

"What! That's Ladybug?!" he sat there in shock, hardly believing it was true.

Fluttershy inquired, "Adrien mentioned Marinette?"

Discord said, "I should say he did! In fact he just said she was just a friend!"

Judy jumped, "So that's why you two were acting strange when the girls' introduced themselves!"

"Elementary my dear Hopps." her partner smiled.

Discord mentioned, "Of course it doesn't explain why you two were shocked when I introduced Adrien."

"That's because Marinette has a crush on Adrien!" Tikki flew in.

"Tikki? Where did you…?" Judy voiced but couldn't finish when another voice declared.

"And Adrien has a crush on Ladybug!" Plagg flew to them.

Confusion ran through the group until Tikki and Plagg quickly introduced themselves and admitted they knew the identities of the other's miraculous holder since the events of an akuma called Dark Owl.

Once they put the pieces together on what Tikki and Plagg were saying making Discord guffaw like crazy to the point he pounded his fists to the ground as he wheezed out, "You mean all this time… They… And…" he kept on laughing like a manic.

"Discord! Control yourself!" Fluttershy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Flutters, but it's…" he snickered then burst out cackling, while rolling on his side.

Nick ended up catching the laughter and chortled too.

Judy sighed, "You too?"

"Well, he's got a point, it's very hilarious when you think about it!"

"Ugh! You have no idea what a relief it is to finally tell someone!" Plagg proclaimed.

Tikki said, "And to answer your previous question, Judy, Mariette wanted me to follow you to make sure everything's okay."

Her ears drooped, "Well I hope it is considering I feel we just betrayed Marinette's trust."

"Oh no! Not at all! After all you made sure Adrien didn't hear this and it's like you say, all of you here need to be in the loop in order to return to our homes."

That made Judy feel a little better as she sadly smiled, "Well, okay, if you're sure."

While Discord and Nick were still laughing, the girls approached Tobey who looked like he was lost in his own world.

The mare commented, "You been awfully quiet."

Tobey told them, "Well it's just… Adrien had no clue it was Marinette this whole time, I mean who can be that oblivious to someone whose been there with them every time?"

They exchanged a knowing look before Judy asked, "You are going to keep this to yourself right?"

He humphed, "I know I don't have the best record with Word Girl but I can keep a secret, after all I never said anything about Adrien's identity that was all Discord and Nick's doing."

Fluttershy uttered, "That's… a very good point."

He continued, "Had I discovered Word Girl's identity, I would have kept it to myself because then it would have been our secret together and no one else would ever know." he made dreamy eyes surprising the girls.

"Huh, I guess there's more to you than Word Girl said." Judy stated.

"Of course there is! Why else would I try to get her attention and get her to know me more!"

Again they were surprised by his words before making a sympathetic glance at the boy.

When the laughter died from the draconequus and fox, they looked at how the girls were talking to Tobey and with smiles on their faces they approached them.

Discord started, "So then, now that we know the truth behind Ladybug and Chat Noir, how should we go about this?"

They exchanged looks not sure how to answer.

Tikki then spoke, "Well it would be wise to stay quiet about their identities and to not let them on of what you know. While our master will understand the situation, Ladybug and Chat Noir can never know."

Fluttershy sniffled, "That's so sad, they love each other and yet they… can never know?"

Discord patted her back, "Yes, it is tragic but we must remember that they must follow the rules of their world, much like how we must with ours."

Judy sighed, "He's right, as much as I wish we can tell Marinette that the boy she loves is the partner that flirts with her every time, we need to respect Tikki's wishes. So let's finally bring back Adrien and regroup with the girls. Tikki, can you go ahead and tell them to change back?"

The Kwami nodded, "Of course." and flew away.


	18. A Greater Cause

The large group of eight sat around a table in the tavern eating dinner all the while exchanging stories and banter.

The girls were surprised by the description of the dark wizard the boys told them about since they thought he would be more scary and dark instead of this seventeen year old. Of course when learning about how the boys escaped they knew it was important to not underestimate him.

Fluttershy told the chaotic being, "Oh, that must have been awful when he limited your power like that."

Discord dramatically motioned, "Oh it was! It stung to no end!"

Nick muttered to Judy, "And I thought you milked it during Bellwether's defeat."

"Well I definitely think you met your match Slick."

"Why, Carrots, I thought I already did when I met you…" he tenderly said.

Judy flushed at his words, "How… how sweet of you to say."

Word Girl said, "A lot of us does seem to have some common ground or interests and that's kind of spooky."

"It most certainly is." agreed Tobey, "While we were at the castle Discord and I shared a fondness for tea."

Chat mentioned, "Or how Nick and I seem to share the same jokes and puns."

Nick pointed, "We sure do, because every time I thought of a pun, he always managed to deliver the punch line before I could."

Judy's eyes lit up, " _Really?_ " and addressed the cat, "You must teach me this."

That caused the entire table to laugh.

By then Cyrus came with a cake and said, "Consider it a thank you for stopping that shadow today."

Ladybug said, "Please no, it was our privilege and duty to save this village."

Cyrus grunted, "If only you were here all the time to stop them."

That made them go silent until Word Girl asked, "You mean…? This kind of thing happens all the time?"

The man replied, "Sure does, ever since that wizard has taken over part of the realm we have been plagued with those creatures stripping us of our joy and happiness. The fairies do everything they can to prevent it but its magic is too strong."

Judy asked, "Do the attacks last long?"

"At least an hour and then we're force to rebuild but even then it takes a long time to do it especially since we're still repairing damage to this day."

The heroes and cops looked at each other in sorrow, thinking of the villagers' pain.

Fluttershy herself felt like crying given that she and her friends were always able to stop disasters from happening thanks to the power of their friendship. She quickly went out of building with Discord following after her.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! Innocents were hurt today and if it weren't Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Word Girl things could have been much worse! But I couldn't do anything! I'm supposed to help people, Discord! But how can I without my friends?!" she released her tears.

Discord's ear hung back as the gravity of her words hit him. After all, he knew firsthand that Kindness alone wasn't enough to fulfill the Elements of Harmony, or why else would be spilt them up the first day he met the six mares.

"I feel so useless!" she kept crying.

His eyes widen before he scowled and gently took her shoulders and had her face him, "Now you listen here, Fluttershy. _You_ will never be useless. Out of all you and your friends, Celestia chose you to reform me. I thought it was ridiculous thinking how can a shy and sometimes timid pony reform a master of chaos? But you went and prove me wrong. You are hero, Fluttershy, my hero…"

She gasped at his words before tears of joy filled her eyes and went into a giant hug with him as he happily accepted it.

"If anyone is useless, it's me because I can't teleport us home."

"Don't say that, you still can do other things with your magic so really you're not useless at all."

"You know, it just occurred to me of how comfortable you are around those girls since making new friends is not so easy for you." he muttered bitterly, "With the exception of _Treehugger_ …"

"I think it's because they remind me of our friends back home, Judy and Becky are like Twilight, but also Judy has some Pinkie in her and Becky has Rainbow Dash in her. And Marinette is a lot like Rarity with her impeccable fashion sense and generous nature."

"Interesting, but I also see you in them given their sweet dispositions and kind hearts."

"Goodness, I guess I never thought of that…"

"Of course you wouldn't, you just that humble and considerate."

She tittered.

Back inside, the others were listening to what Cyrus was saying about the shadow attacks, how they happen every week and that sometimes the villagers would be overrun by them.

Needless to say it upset the superheroes and police officers due to their protective nature and desire to save everyone.

Judy turned to her partner, "Nick, we can't just leave and let these people suffer."

"I know Carrots but you need to remember that this isn't our world and that the problem is completely out of our paws."

Ladybug voiced, "There is truth to that since we need to get back to our homes soon, I don't know how long Master Fu can cover for me and Chat."

"Not to mention the possible akuma attacks that Hawkmoth must be doing now with us missing."

Word Girl said, "And I got to get back to protecting my own city and return Tobey back to his mother."

It was a moral dilemma to be sure. To stay and help the village and possibly the rest of the realm or to go and get back home to worlds that needed them just as much.

Thinking it over more Judy knew that she couldn't have it on her conscience of leaving a suffering world at the hands of fear and tyranny, not when her own world had come so close to such acts.

"Maybe… I could stay and you can go back." she suggested.

The fox exclaimed, "What?! No! We've already been separated because of this! No, we stay together."

"Well then, I guess we're staying."

"Fluff…"

"Nick, this world could have been like ours had Bellwether succeeded. Do you honestly want it on your conscience to have that wizard get what he wants?"

There a pause before he let out a deep sigh, "No. No, I do not."

Hearing their words, Ladybug, Chat, and Word Girl exchanged looks thinking that they were right, could they have it on their conscience if they just suddenly left people that were in a dire situation? The answer was of course, no.

WG said, "I'll stay." and points to Tobey, "But you are going straight home."

The boy genius crossed his arms, "Fine by me, without my robots I would be useless anyway and bring you down."

She eyed him and slowly said, "Okay, I've just about had it with this nice guy routine, where's the easy-to-anger Tobey McCallister and what have you done to him?"

"Relax, Word Girl, I'm still the same robot genius you have always known, I just finally got my priorities straighten out."

"How? How is it possible that boy whose caused so much trouble and property damage just suddenly turn around within a week?!"

"If you recall before I was taken, I was slowly getting there it's just these last few days have been very eye-opening for me."

She was stunned until she frowned, "How do I know you are the real Tobey McCallister and not some fake that the wizard conjured up?"

Nick and Chat were about to vouch for him when Judy and Ladybug stopped them and shook their heads.

Tobey was grateful for the intervention giving him the chance to say, "Ask me anything about our past, and I will answer truthfully."

Word Girl was doubtful for a moment but gave in and said, "Okay, what's name of my sidekick?"

"Captain Huggy-Face."

"List all of the villains you have worked with."

"Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Chuck the Evil Sandwichmaking Guy, and the Butcher."

"When the Coach stole your plans that one time what source of power did he use for his robot?"

"Potatoes. Which incidentally is what we used to fuel the robot we made together to stop the Coach's robot."

"Alright, what is the name of the game you had us playing with the robots in real life?"

"That was: By Jove you Wreaked my Robot, and… wait…" his eyes widen, "We didn't play that game, I played it with…"

Word Girl smiled and removed her helmet, shocking everyone around her.

"I told you you would be my friend when you were ready."

Tobey was stunned the most before he wobbled in his chair and fainted to the floor.

"Oops, I guess I over did it."

When Tobey got revived he had this bewildered and giddy expression on his face while uttering out, "I was right… I was right… I was right…"

Becky inquired, "Are you going to make me regret telling you?"

"No! This is just- I can't believe- it's finally happen, me knowing your secret identity and for it to be the same girl that I am happy to call a friend… it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happen to me!" he went in for a hug.

She blushed at the feeling but was happy to return it.

"Awww…" their friends gushed at the sight including Discord and Fluttershy who had joined them again during Becky's questioning and were as equally as shocked when she revealed herself to Tobey.

Discord couldn't help it and started sprinkling flowers petals on them.

The kids noticed and blushed like crazy and moved away from each other awkwardly.

* * *

When it was time to go to sleep, the girls and boys were given two separate rooms for each respective gender.

After agreeing to talk more about the village's plight tomorrow they said their good nights and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I didn't plan on Word Girl revealing her identity this soon to Tobey but when looking back on certain episodes and their first chapter together here, I realized that Becky was waiting for the right moment for when he finally turned good all the way, and now that he has, well need I say more?


	19. Tender Moment

Sleeping away in their separate rooms, the girls felt relaxed knowing there weren't any dreams to test them this time. The boys however started to feel restless as nightmares began to fill their heads…

* * *

Adrien found himself back home at the Paris ice rink and could see Marinette and Luka ice-skating away like the day he was there with Kagami and that Frozer appeared only it was just them and Adrien felt that same weird feeling he had toward Marinette whenever she was near Luka.

He could see the joy in Marinette's face as the blue-haired teen lifted her up and twirled her in the air.

He thought, _Déjà vu…_

* * *

Nick could see he was back at the ZPD and in his and Judy's shared office and he saw her walking in to grab her phone and keys, saying, "I'm going on my break now Nick."

"Break? But you never take breaks!"

"Now I do, I got an important meeting with someone special."

Nick could feel his heart plummeting at her words as he uttered, "Someone special? Who?"

"That would be me." came a voice.

Nick saw a male rabbit about an inch higher than Judy and he had blue eyes and three stripes on each side of his cheek and he wore a sharp black suit as he said, "Agent Jack Savage at your service."

Nick watched in despair as his partner made her way to the handsome rabbit. She told him, "I'll see you later, Nick." and she walked off with the rabbit almost paw-and-paw.

* * *

Tobey watched from the crowd as Word Girl whizzed on by with many boys his age calling out to her and how they adored her. This was nothing new to him since he knew Word Girl had many admirers back home but what did scare him was the fact he was just another face in the crowd to her now that he was willing give up being a villain, will she still notice him?

* * *

Discord saw Fluttershy in her animal sanctuary but she wasn't alone for long as the muscled stallion Bulk Biceps came to her carrying a flower in his mouth and giving it to her. Followed by Thunderlane and a couple more stallions and… Big Mac?! How can that be?! He has a marefriend, Sugar Belle! And Spike?! But he has a hopeless crush on Rarity! Why would they be courting Fluttershy! Not only that but they knew as much as he didn't want to admit it that he has a thing for Fluttershy! How could two of his best buds betray him like this!

Anger and heartbreak filled him as he watched on with despair.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were having the same dreams but it was different from their point of view.

Marinette remembered this moment with Luka as it was sweet and amazing to have him twirl her around the way he did. But she still felt unsure about what he was supposed to mean to her, was he just a friend or more? Then she spots Adrien across the rink and her heart swells at seeing him.

Becky could see the many boys admiring her and it felt like being home again, then she spotted Tobey in the crowd and could see he was upset about something making her concern.

Judy was amazed by Jack Savage's refinement and coolness, but really he was quite dull compared to Nick. Sure she thought at one point that someone like Jack would have been the ideal mate for her but meeting Nick changed that completely. She wanted the fox and nobody else.

Fluttershy was happy to be back in her special place and was tittering at so many being interested in her but she knew it was just a dream since Big Mac already has a special somepony and Spike likes Rarity to no end. She then finds Discord at the other end of the sanctuary and wanted to call out to him to join her but for some reason something prevented her from doing so.

Needless to say, it was a rough night for the boys while the girls had a restful night.

* * *

Becky woke up to see the sun was about to come up from the window and it gave her an idea as she quietly crawled out of her bed and carefully left the room as the others were sleeping. She crawled into the boys' room and found Tobey still sleeping until she nudged him awake.

He groggily did and grabbed his glasses to see Becky hanging over. He was about to say something but she shushed him and motioned him to crawl with her. While still confused to what she was doing he did what she wanted and the two got out of the room and then went down the stairs to get out of the inn.

"Alright, Becky, what's all this about?" he asked.

She giggled, "You'll see." and she flew them up to rooftop.

Tobey was surprised as she said, "Reminds you of home don't you think?"

He replied with a smile, "Well it's not a skyscraper but it'll do."

"Now look to your left."

He did and in the east the sun was raising more creating a beautiful dawn of orange and yellow. He was enthralled by the sight. Uttering out, "This is… is…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Mind-blowing? Remarkable?"

"All of the above." he beamed at her.

They relaxed on the roof for awhile watching the sun raise more.

Then remembering the dream he had last night, he voiced in concern, "Becky?"

"Yeah, Tobey?"

"When we get back home, will I… will I just be another face in the crowd to you?"

Her eyes widen at that and questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"Well it's just I won't be using my robots to damage things anymore and that means we won't be battling each other anymore, so do I still have a chance to be not like other boys to you?"

"Tobey… you are not like other boys, you never were. You're a genius in your own right, and yes, I finally admit that because it's true. You are the only one who can match me from an intellectual standpoint; no one else our age can do that. And besides, it's hard to forget you after all that we've been through. Our rivalries, our battles, our team-ups… it's just hard to picture life without you."

His eyes went big, "Really? You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! You were right about a lot of things about me and it baffled me of how you were able to do that. I guess after I saw there was more to you all along I've been waiting for you to finally be good so that we can be more than what we were before."

He couldn't find the words as unbridled joy filled his heart.

"For a long time I pursued someone only to find out that he will never be more than a friend to me, but you… you had always wanted to know more about me and that's all you ever wanted."

"It's true. While ruling the world was tempting for awhile but really, I wanted to be closer to you, this wonderful and astonishing superhero."

"And the fact I'm pretty." she smirked.

"What?! No! I mean yes! But-that's-" he sputtered.

She laughed and said, "Oh come on! Don't you think I heard all those things you say about me?! I have superhearing for cried out loud!"

He went red like a tomato and covered his face.

She sighed, "Oh come on, don't be like that, if anything I find it flattering and sweet. I mean I never thought of having sparkling eyes and ruby lips before until you said that."

He peeked behind his hands.

She continued, "It's true, I mean at first it was strange to hear you say those endearing terms about me but as time went on I actually liked them."

He slowly dropped his hands having a relief smile on his lips.

Back inside the girls' room Judy Hopps had woken up thanks to her routine of waking up early for work, but as she checked on her roommates she was shook that Becky wasn't in bed and alerted Fluttershy and Marinette. Then Judy went straight to the boys' room and found out that Tobey was missing too! Once she had woken Discord, Nick, and Adrien and pointed out the situation, they grew anxious and started searching the place.

Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been able to transform before they saw each other. While Fluttershy was hyperventling as Discord tried to calm her down.

"What if they were kidnapped?! And they're hurt or worse!"

"Flutters, please, we'll find the kids don't worry, I'm sure they just snuck away for some alone time."

Judy yelled, "That is not helping the situation!"

Nick gestured, "Well he could be right, Carrots, I mean you saw the way they were looking at each other last night."

"Doesn't change the fact that they're still minors! They should not be doing anything inappropriate!" she pointed to the miraculous team, "And that goes for you too!"

Ladybug sputtered indignantly while Chat was like, "Aw…"

"Yeesh, Fluff, I get you were raise on a farm and will have conservative values because of that but it is asking a bit much to ask couples to stay twelve inches from each other."

Ladybug shouted, "We are not a couple!"

Chat muttered out loud, "Not yet."

Discord looked like he was about to lose it with laughter like yesterday had Fluttershy not made a warning tone to him, "Discord…"

He whispered back, "I know, I know, but it is still too hilarious… I mean to be that dense to each other is truly amazing."

Ladybug motioned, "Ugh, it is so frustrating that I have to keep telling people this!"

"I keep telling you Bugaboo, you and I were meant be and even they can see it! And they're from different worlds!"

She grunted, "Let's just find Tobey and Becky and put this whole thing to rest!" she stomped off.

Chat told the others, "She's warming up to the idea." and followed after his partner.

Soon after, Judy and Nick found themselves outside as they tried to scope the kids out in the village but with no luck, the bunny started to call out, "Tobey! Becky!"

Up on the roof they heard her and looked down, then Becky cried out, "Up here!"

The mammals heard her voice and looked up and gawked.

Then Judy shouted out in worry, "What are you two doing up there?!"

The girl was about to reply but Judy said, "Never mind, just get down here!"

Becky was about to comply when Tobey said, "What if we don't want to?!"

Judy gasped while Nick had to stifle his laughter.

Becky frowned and crossed her arms, "You realize you just trended into dangerous waters, don't you McCallister?"

He smirked mischievously and tapped his fingers together, "Oh I know…"

When Judy got over her initial shock, she glowered and shouted, "You better be down here by the time I count to ten!" she held her finger up.

"Tobey, I really think we should listen."

"Oh Becky please, there's nothing she can do to make us come down!" he motioned below.

The bunny cop started counting, "One… Two… Three…"

"Carrots." Nick casually said.

"Four… Five… Six…"

"Carrots."

"Seven… Eight…"

"Carrots, it's not going to work."

"Nine… Ten!"

She waited but the kids didn't move, letting out a grunt and thumped her foot.

"It was a nice try, sweetheart, but for this we're going to need to outsmart them."

"You have a plan?" she inquired.

"Don't I always?" he grinned.

She smiled back, "Yes. Yes, you do."

"Just follow my lead." he then made his voice louder as he said, "Well! I guess we can't get them down, Officer Hopps, looks like we'll have to eat that nice breakfast Cyrus made for us, stack full of hotcakes, muffins, eggs, toast…"

Judy caught on and added, "Oh yes! and not to mention the donuts, croissants, oatmeal, porridge, waffles, yogurt…"

Hearing all of that Becky and Tobey's stomachs started growling and gave each other a look. The fox and rabbit kept listing food items making their mouth water too till finally they had enough and Becky whizzed them down, going, "Okay, okay! We're down!"

"Yes, now gave us the food!" Tobey desperately said.

Judy smirked at her partner, "You clever fox…"

Nick just smiled at her before turning to the kids and lectured them like a schoolteacher, "Now what have we learned?"

Tobey sighed, "Never disrespect a bunny."

"Correct, but also…?" he waited for them to fill in the blanks.

"To always tell someone or leave a note where you're going." said Becky.

"There you go, now I believe breakfast is waiting for you." he motioned to the door.

The kids didn't waste a second as they rushed into the building.

Judy shook her head in astonishment and said, "You know, you're going to make a great dad someday."

Nick was caught off guard by this and he stammered while rubbing his neck, "What-what brought that on?"

"Nothing, I just think you're great with kids, I mean the way you were able to patiently wait out Becky and Tobey like that was amazing, while I was demanding them to come down. So it begs the question… do you picture yourself having a family?" she looked on with big eyes.

Nick's eyes widen at the idea, sure once upon a time he thought he would find a vixen and they would have kits together but ever since he met Judy that has changed greatly, he wanted to start a life with her and her alone. Of course her mentioning children made him realize that it might be difficult to have kits of their own. Making him ask.

"Well, do you want kids?"

Judy blushed before replying, "Yes. Because even though I'm different from most rabbits, it's still in my nature to want a family."

"And… would it upset you if you can't have children of your own with the person you love?"

"Well sure I would be disappointed but it certainly wouldn't be the end of the road, there's always adoption and special procedures like treatments and surrogacy."

He was stunned by her answer, "That's… oddly specific."

She blushed further, "I've been looking into it for some time now."

Nick had her facing him and softly inquired, "How long?"

"Since…" she hung her head, "Since our first assignment as officers together…"

He couldn't believe what he just heard, did she just admit…?

Judy made that determined look she always had as she confessed, "Nick… I want us to be more than friends…"

The fox was baffled by this and didn't know how to respond.

Judy saw this and slowly turned away in sadness, "I… I understand if you don't want that, we can just stay friends and I'll just have to learn to live with that for the good of the ZPD and-" she was cut short when she suddenly got held by her cheeks and her muzzle was pressed against his like they were kissing.

He slowly let her go as he uttered affectionately, "Nothing would make me happier than us being together for rest of our lives…"

She gasped and she embraced him while crying out joyful tears.

Normally he would comment on how emotional she was being but he couldn't given his own emotions were getting the better of him too and how elated he was to have the girl he loved in his arms like this.


	20. Boys Vs Girls

Throughout breakfast Ladybug and Chat Noir and Fluttershy and Discord noticed how lovey-dovey Nick and Judy and Tobey and Becky were acting around each other.

Ladybug was the one to call them out on it, "What in the world happen to you guys this morning?"

The duos started blushing and had a hard time replying.

Discord chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? They've finally come to terms with their feelings and are now officially items."

The blushes deepened as neither of them denied it.

"Ha! I was right!"

"Oh Discord, don't embarrass the poor things, though I think it's really sweet that it's finally happened for them."

Chat added, "It certainly is and they should consider themselves lucky."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "You're not still upset about me saying we're not a couple are you?"

"No, but it is hard to see our companions being with the person they want…" he quickly told them, "That is to say I'm not unhappy for you but it's…"

Judy said, "It's okay Chat, we understand completely."

The others nodded their heads knowing firsthand how frustrating it was to keep the truth away from the unknowing lovebirds.

As they continued with breakfast Discord brought up, "So to be clear," he pointed to the superheroes and cops, "You will be staying here to help with the village?"

Nick replied, "That's the plan. Right, Carrots?"

The bunny nodded, "Right."

The draconequus said, "Well then I guess Fluttershy and I can head home if you five can handle this."

Tobey gawked, "Are you kidding me?! With all that magic you have, you won't stay and help?!"

Nick agreed, "I know you're used to doing your own thing but seriously? You won't even consider helping out? Not even a little?"

Chat was troubled by this too, "Would you really leave after all we have done?"

He scoffed, "Please, you're saviors in your own worlds you don't need my powers," he pointed to Becky, "Especially If that one is just as powerful with her own powers."

The girls looked at each other and then a smirk spread across their lips as Judy said, "Sounds like we need to put that to the test."

The boys were taken back by that as Nick questioned, "Fluff?"

She stated, "We should test to see if Becky's powers are just as strong as Discord's to see if we can handle things without him."

The chaotic spirit was intrigued by this and smirked himself, "I like it, challenge accepted."

"But it shouldn't be just Becky and Discord testing their abilities against each other, it should be all of us to see who's best suited to stay and help."

Nick gapped and exclaimed, "Just like at the academy! Ha! Genius, Fluff!"

"Exactly but we should make it more interesting like have it be say… Boys vs. Girls?" she mischievously smiled.

Her partner's eyes widen along with the other boys before they looked at each other and smirked as well, enjoying the idea too much.

"You're on." they said.

* * *

Moments later they were outside in the meadow, agreeing the game should be Capture the Flag as it would be the best way to test each other's strengths, of course some extra rules had to be made to avoid cheating such as Word Girl and Discord weren't allow to get the enemy's flag as it would be too easy. For Chat and Ladybug they couldn't use their cataclysm and lucky charm respectively. No flying was a must. And that the meadow was the neutral space between the teams.

"Okay I think that's everything." Ladybug said.

"One more thing," Chat pointed to a tree stump next to the meadow, "That should be our divided line."

Everyone agreed before taking their blue and pink flags and went to their home bases.

The teams huddled together to begin strategizing.

The girls appointed Judy team leader as she instructed them while drawing in the dirt, "Alright, the way I see it Becky and Marinette need to serve as the distraction. I'll stay to guard the flag, and Fluttershy… you need to be the one to get the flag."

"Oh! Me?" she gulped, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. They'll leave you alone since they'll be too busy with these two."

Ladybug agreed, "She's right. Because if I know Chat he'll want to be in the fray and besides you know he can't resist me." she grinned.

Meanwhile, the boys were going over a similar strategy as Discord had poofed up a military table with figures being mini versions of them and the girls. He said, "Now obviously they'll send in their most powerful players to waylay us, which means I'll need to be in there and so will Chat. Nick of course will guard the flag and Tobey, my boy you get the most important job, getting their flag!"

"You're kidding, right?" The boy nervously chuckled but since the being wasn't laughing he groaned, "You're not kidding…"

"Hey they won't see you coming and that's the most important thing."

The boy genius frowned, "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

When the planning was done, the game began.

The girl superheroes moved in first but Chat and Discord were quick to intercept them. Giving Tobey and Fluttershy a chance to sneak past on opposite ends missing the other completely, once they were in enemy territory they went behind bushes and trees.

Word Girl had engaged Discord in combat through it was hard given she couldn't fly to dodge his magic even if it was silly. But between her food based villains and a villainess that merged herself with a copier she could handle silly. She tried using her ice breath but all that did was cause Discord to put on his ice-skating outfit and skated around.

He twirled while mocking, "Really kid? Is that the best you can do?"

She gnashed her teeth then she let out her sonic scream making Discord lose his balance and belly flopped straight onto the ice. He slowly lifted his head seeing the smirk on her face as he commented, "Impressive, now let's see what else you got…" he snapped his fingers and the ice was gone and he was back on his feet. Then he snapped again and an anvil appeared above the heroine before it dropped. Word Girl saw it and caught it right away with her super strength.

While that been happening the miraculous superheroes faced each other with Chat Noir using his baton like a cane and said, "Well milady I guess this means we're about to have our first fight together."

She slyly smiled, saying, "Except I fought with you before when you were affected by any akuma's spell. So we know who can defeat who."

"Oh-ho, but that was when I was unaware of what was happening, this time…" he twirled his baton and posed while uttering sensually, "I am in compete control."

For a moment she felt she was going to blush but kept her head on straight and sensually uttered back, "We'll see about that…" and twirled her yo-yo.

As the fights went on Tobey was getting closer to the girls' flag just as Fluttershy was getting closer to the boys' but stopped when they saw the guards.

The pegasus knew she had to think of something quick to get past the fox but nothing was coming to her until she thought of something she really didn't want to do.

She sighed and softly said, "I don't know if it'll work since he's an animal from a different world but I suppose I'll have to try…" with another sigh she kept going.

Tobey knew he had to distract Judy, but how? If she was any other rabbit like in his world he could have lured her away with a carrot but as it is she was sentient and very, very smart. So he knew he needed to outsmart her instead. Looking down he found some of rocks and a brilliant idea came to him.

Fluttershy approached Nick and the fox was genuinely surprised.

"Fluttershy? Y-you were sent to get the flag?"

"Uh-ah…" she moved her hoof in a circle, "and I am really sorry for what I'm about to do…" she took a deep breath and began to use The Stare on him.

Tobey calculated the right angles in the dirt before he picked up a rock and threw it without being seen.

Judy's ears picked up a thump and turned in the direction she hear it before she heard another thump and it came in a different direction. More thumps happened in every other direction making Judy even more jumpy until finally she let a frustrated yell and went in one direction giving Tobey the chance to go get the flag.

Nick was utterly confused by what Fluttershy was doing until for some reason a crippling fear overcame him and he felt helpless to stop her forcing him to make a run for it.

Fluttershy was filled with guilt but it gave her the opportunity she needed to grab the flag.

At that moment both Fluttershy and Tobey shouted, "I got it!"

The players stopped with what they were doing though Discord and Word Girl and Chat and Ladybug were in ridiculous positions.

Judy rushed back to her post and gawked at how the boy genius bypassed her.

The teams-except for Nick who was quivering in a bush- were gobsmacked by how the flags were obtained.

"We tied…? How did we tie?!" Discord yelled.

Suddenly a female voice spoke out, "An answer that shall now be revealed…"

They looked up in surprise to see Cecilia flying above them.

Nick had stopped quaking once he felt a warm presence in the air and saw the fairy like everyone else did.

The girls went to her as she descended down.

"You're here!" WG exclaimed.

Fluttershy asked, "Does that mean you send us all home right now?"

There was a long pause before Cecilia replied, "No." Leaving everyone completely and utterly shocked.


	21. Truth Will Out

"No…? What do you mean 'no'?!" Judy demanded of the fairy.

"I mean 'no' as in I will not be able to return all of you home since the boys were brought here by dark magic which means only the one that brought them here can return where they belong."

The girls gasped to this and ended up scowling with Ladybug stipulating, "Then what was the point of bringing us here if we couldn't bring them home after all?!"

"It was for a greater purpose." she expressed.

The girls and the boys behind them were confused by this.

"Purpose?" Word Girl asked, "What purpose?"

Just then a dark chuckle happened and everyone was shook especially the boys before they scowled, as Chat said, "That voice…"

They turned around and sure enough Damon was there.

Discord immediately lit his hand as he grunted, "This is for weaken my powers, you little twerp!" and threw the fireball at him but instead the fire went through him as the wizard was not really there but as a projection. Making the draconequus go, "Aw come on!"

But Damon ignored him and addressed Cecilia, "So this is what you been up to… You honestly think that these poor creatures will be able to stop me from my destiny?"

"Not stop you. _Save you_." she stated.

"WHAT?!" the girls and boys shouted out.

Damon chuckled again, "How sweet… after all this time you still care about me…"

"Wait…" Ladybug pointed in bewilderment, " _He's the love that's beyond your reach?!"_

Cecilia sadly nodded while Damon scoffed, "Love? What do you know of love?! When you have never once supported me in my decisions!"

"Because I know they were wrong to begin with!" she retorted making the girls shocked at seeing Cecilia in such a state like this.

The group had no choice but to watch as the two magical people had it out.

"Ha! Like how wrong it was of you to go away to train with the other fairies and that we never saw each other for a whole year?!"

"You know I never had a choice in that! You honestly think I like this?! Fairies are forbidden to have attachments! But you know as well as I do… that is impossible especially when it comes to us…"

Damon frowned, "And you know that I shut away that part of myself the day you left me all alone… for good…"

"A mistake I have regretted since…" she uttered. "But don't you see? He has you trapped away in that castle! You can't even be here with a physical form! I couldn't stand it any longer!"

Damon's eyes widen and gapped, "It was you… You sent that wind to me so that I could summon them!" he pointed to the boys.

Another shock came over the group as they gasped at the revelation.

Cecilia closed her eyes in sorrow before she faced the girls and the hurt looks on their faces.

She slowly explained, "I was in a moment of desperation… I longed for my best friend to be back on my side… but I realized too late of the consequences… So to right my wrongs I brought you here to help. I know I do not deserve forgiveness in the slightest but I only wish for you to hear me out…"

Nick wrapped his arms around Judy protectively and told off the fairy, "I think you've said enough for one day."

"Indeed…" Discord crossed his arms and went to comfort Fluttershy, "I think it's best if you left now…"

The human boys agreed as they put a hand on their own girls' shoulders.

Damon evilly smiled, "And just like that your plan has failed…" then turns to the group as they frowned at him, "Of course this makes for a difficult choice on your part… Well whatever choice you make," he eyed his once childhood friend, "at least I didn't force you to choose…" and then with a cackle his projection faded.

Cecilia remorsefully looked at the eight people she brought here again before hanging her head in shame then was gone in a flash.

* * *

Having not the mood to return to the village, the group of creatures and humans alike had gathered around a campfire to reflect on the past week.

Discord made a pitiful laugh and said, "Guess we were both wrong when we met Damon and Cecilia since they just wanted to use us for their own plans."

Fluttershy sighed, "I understand why she did it I just wish she was more honest with us."

The girls agreed with her.

The draconequus told his best friend, "Well… even if she was wrong to begin with she is your only chance to go back to Equestria."

"Not without you." she firmly replied.

"Flutters, Equestria needs all six of the Elements of Harmony without you they don't stand a chance. You know I'm right…" his eyes were glossed over knowing how hard it was to say that.

"Yes, Equestria needs the Elements… But…" she moved closer to him to whisper, "you need me more…" and smiled at him.

His heart pounded hard to the point it was about to burst from his chest.

"Y-you… you mean that?"

"I do… because…"

Without her seeing the others looked on in eagerness knowing where this was going.

She made a small blush before outright confessing, "I love you."

By then his heart really did burst out and he fainted.

"Discord!" she cried in concern with the others looking worry as well until suddenly the spirit sproinged up and made himself into a rocket jetting up going, "Yahooooo! She loves me! She really loves me!" and he turned into fireworks before he floated down using an umbrella and landed right next to his special somepony and lifted her up in a twirl making her squeal. Then their faces touched in bliss.

Awestruck by the scene Ladybug looked at Chat and he in turn looked at her as they felt happiness for the new couple before he frowned in sadness and he told her, "He is right you know about Cecilia being your only chance of getting back, and since there's no chance of me getting back I have a request… I need you to go to my father and could you tell him I love him…?"

Ladybug fret, "No! We'll find some other way to get you back home!"

"Milady… you know there isn't… and we have to accept that, because Paris needs Ladybug…"

She looked like she about to cry before going, "You're right… I'm so sorry Chaton… I failed my mission."

"Never… At least you know I'm safe and that's what's important." he took her hand and kissed it.

He was about to let go but she held on, confusing him, but then it became clear when she said, "If you truly are stuck here then there's nothing wrong with us finally revealing our identities…"

He gasped and uttered, "Really?"

She nodded, "Uh-ah…"

They had their palms touching together with their gloved fingers brushing against each other.

At that point everyone turned their attention to them and held in their breaths.

Discord teasingly whispered to Fluttershy, "Here it comes…"

Both miraculous superheroes than said, "Claws in/Spots off."

Slowly their transformations dissolved from bottom to top and when their masks dissolved their eyes widen at the sight before them and stood there motionless as they could hardly believe it.

The others didn't say anything and neither did the Kwamis as they let them piece it all together.

Finally Marinette spoke, "Ad-Adrien…?" she sputtered, "You… you are… you are Chat Noir?"

A warm smile played on his lips as he got closer to her face making her deeply blush, "And you're Ladybug…" and in one sudden move he embraced her, shocking her. He whispered in her ear, "I always knew that it would be someone amazing under the mask…"

Marinette was still speechless as she processed the truth of the boy she loved and the partner she fought akumas with were the one and same.

When he stepped away from her he rubbed his neck, "I guess it is a shock knowing that fashion model Adrien Agreste and the equally famous Chat Noir are the same…"

Marinette managed to get out of her daze and started babbling, "Shock, no! I mean it is a shock but it's not that big a shock! What am I saying, of course it is but in a good way!" she kept on going.

"Wow…" Nick uttered then asks Tikki, "Is this really how she acts whenever she's around him in civilian form?"

The Kwami sighed, "All the time."

Judy said, "Now I know why it was important they didn't know."

Discord had popcorn and was sitting in an armchair as he watched the comedy unfold as Fluttershy shook her head, "Oh Discord…"

Adrien admired the way she talking since it was exactly how it was back home and like her he had no clue that the Ladybug he loved was the very girl that sat behind him every day at school.

Marinette was still babbling, "I mean how was it possible to know when you act so differently! Oh! Not that's a bad thing it's just so strange! I mean not strange! Ugh! How is it I couldn't talk to you but around Chat I could?! I even kissed you on Valentine's Day!" she let out a gasp and covered her mouth and stared at him in horror and went, "WHAAAA! I actually kissed you!" and started to feel faint.

He quickly caught her and scooped her in his arms. He contently sighed, "Oh Marinette…" and kissed her cheek.

She squirmed in his arms and dreamily sighed, "Do it again…"

He laughed and happily obligated.

Discord threw his popcorn away and commented, "Okay now it's getting too saccharine for my tastes."

Plagg said, "You said it! I knew they would be hopeless if they ever found out but I didn't think it would be this hopeless!"

The teen furrowed her brows when she realized…

"Wait-a-minute…" Marinette turned to Tikki, "You knew it was Adrien all this time?!"

Her Kwami told her, "I'm sorry Marinette but you know I couldn't tell you."

"Still! You could have given me a hint or something!" she faced Adrien again and told him while caressing his cheek, "Had I known it was you I never would have turned you down like that…"

Adrien's eyes widen, uttering, "It was me? The boy you loved?"

Marinette smiled tenderly and nodded.

This was news he couldn't believe he was hearing but unbridled happiness filled him as he started laughing and twirled her around making her giggle too.

The other duos watched them with joy as they let the young couple enjoy this moment.

When it was done, Nick got serious and said to his partner, "As great as this is for some of us to discover our true feelings to each other, it doesn't change the fact that you should go back home yourself."

The bunny scowled and declared, "And it's like Fluttershy told Discord, I'm not going anyway without you."

Becky said to Tobey, "And that goes for me too."

The boy genius gawked, "But the city, your sidekick! They are counting on you to get back!"

"Tobey, for once in my life I am doing something my heart really wants, maybe that's super selfish of me to do but…" she took his hand, "I know that I can't continue life without you. I would be like Princess Triana without her Prince Vanlandingham…" she smiled knowing he would get the reference.

He was stunned by the comparison since they both loved the Princess Triana book series back in their homeworld and strangely enough both the prince and princess were separated too for some time before being reunited. The prince was under a spell of being an ogre and it was up to Princess Triana to kiss his cheek and break it.

He smiled back at her and questioned, "Are… are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, more than anything." and she hugged him.

He hugged her back feeling pure joy.

Then Judy motioned the girls together as she said, "We know we're giving up a lot, our homes, our families, our friends…" then addressed the guys, "but if it's true that we cannot bring you home ourselves then we know in our hearts that we need to stay with you especially if we know that our lives can never be happy without you. If there's one thing Cecilia did right for us it was that she was able to show us how much you all mean to us…"

The other girls agreed.

The boys were deeply touched by this, even though they told them they should go back they knew they were never going to able to live without them not when these girls had been a huge part of their lives. They were the stars to their night sky as they have helped them to escape the roles they once had and now are much better than before. They needed them just as much as their homeworlds did.

They went to each of the girls they loved and tightly embraced them.

Then Discord voiced out, "So… what comes next?"

Everyone else had looks of uncertainty not sure how to answer that.


End file.
